


"Звездная Пристань"

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Series: Constantine Saxatov [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Other, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "...Планета безмолвствовала. Где бы ни находились таинственные сколопендры, признаков жизни они сейчас не подавали, а других существ не наблюдалось. Тишина и неподвижность воздуха навевали ассоциации со сценами из хорроров "когда ничто не предвещало беды", и заставляли ждать резкого скриммера..."
Series: Constantine Saxatov [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815679





	"Звездная Пристань"

**Author's Note:**

> Персонаж Томас РэдБилберри принадлежит со-автору этого текста - Марэку! ( https://twitter.com/Herbebomb_art )

— Посадочные двигатели включены. Входим в атмосферу, — предупреждать о том, что начнется дикая тряска, никто, разумеется, не стал. Это было ни к чему: крепкий корабль, опытный экипаж, и всего один новичок, который взволновался бы в любом случае, с предупреждением или без.

Чем ближе к поверхности, тем больше «Черный лебедь» выравнивал полет, и в нижние, в «живые» слои судно вошло мягко, как нож в масло. Без лишней поэтичности — местный воздух представлял из себя густую смесь малоизученных газов, консистенцией напоминающую прозрачное желе из слоев разной плотности. Дробящиеся сквозь них горячие лучи двух крохотных солнц обозначали светлое время местных суток, что было весьма кстати — в ночи иллюминаторы могли покрыться снаружи изморозью, и затемняющей тонировкой изнутри, затрудняя обзор.  
— Как красиво! — новичок прилип к толстому стеклу, во все глаза рассматривая пейзаж. — Купол колонии!  
— Купола! Прошлый век… — снисходительно фыркнул кто-то из мужчин, привлеченных к окнам чужим молодым восторгом.  
— Ха, писали о том, что терраформирование этой планеты потерпело крах. Удивительно, что хотя бы купол смогли вознести в таком херовом воздухе.  
— Атмосфера-холодец, блять.  
— Хорош, и так жрать охота…  
— Эту планету колонизировали только из-за богатых почв, единственная причина, ребят!

Сюда наемный экипаж «Черного лебедя» прислали в первый раз. Небольшая планетка по имени Третья, кружащая у звезды Лилит с длинным цифровым номером. Не всякий астроном знал об этом месте, но почти всякий, когда слышал о нем, задавался вопросом, являлись ли первооткрыватели религиозниками или богохульниками, раз придумали дать космическому светилу такое название.  
Между тем, колония не только успешно держалась в непростом климате пятнадцать лет, но и в каком-то роде процветала за счет фермерских хозяйств. Большая часть куполов, что видели наемники с корабля, являлась многоуровневыми теплицами с садами и огородами. Под другими гигантскими полусферами жили люди…

Пилоты получили разрешение на посадку и направили судно к раскрывающемуся зеву ангара для небольших кораблей. Ангар для грузовых гигантов находился в другом месте, и если бы туда посмотрели, то заметили бы погрузку товара. Но экипаж вновь сосредоточил внимание на чем-то обнаруженном новичком. В корявые пористые барханы планеты скоропостижно скрывались немаленькие шустрые существа.  
Ангар «проглотил» судно и плотно сомкнул ворота.  
Еще с десяток минут пришлось ждать стабилизации внутренней атмосферы помещения, обеззараживания судна роботами, и окончания прочих жизненно необходимых процедур, но вот, наконец, экипаж смог покинуть такое родное, но все-таки поднадоевшее «жестяное корыто».

Снаружи уже стояли двое. Высокого бородатого мужчину с налобным фонариком явно больше интересовала документация, чем путники, и гостям ничего не оставалось, кроме как воззриться на второго, коротышку. Но прежде, чем посыпались смешки о том, как легко потерять подобного провожатого, парень подал голос, с легкостью перекрывавший шум отъезжающих роботов:  
— Приветствуем в колонии «Звездная Пристань!» Меня зовут Боунс. Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста! — и сразу стало ясно, что если кто и потеряется, то стопроцентно не этот персонаж.  
Тренированные наемники за ним еле поспевали по сумеречному коридору с выключенными в целях экономии энергии плафонами.  
— «Боунс» — это че, дань доисторическим киношкам? — ехидно поинтересовался Панч, специалист по вооружению и всяким мелочам. Вообще-то его должность именовалась должностью дезинсектора, но так как речь шла не о земных клопах и тараканах, а о инопланетных вредоносных организмах, гонору у вояки скопилось немало, и сочилось это добро во все щели.  
— Вообще мое имя Кон-стан-тин Сак-са-тов, — оглянувшийся проводник в полумраке без труда выцепил взглядом говорившего. — Называй так, если ты любитель потрахаться с языком.  
— Отставить разговорчики, — капитан напомнил о себе вовремя, ибо не годилось устраивать ссоры в первые же полчаса на новом месте.

Продолжать и не пришлось, ведь коридор кончился в гладком светлом помещении, в котором с большим трудом нельзя было узнать санитарно-бытовую комнату. Такие комнаты являлись обязательными в колониях, и наемники хорошо знали, что здесь нужно делать — сдавать одежду и личные вещи на стирку и обеззараживание, мыться самим и временно облачаться в робы местного населения.  
В идеале, прибывающих на промывку должен был вести робот, но в маленьких колониях люди чаще всего присылали живого провожатого, из экономии энергии опять же, и ради демонстрации своей открытости к гостям. Веками неистребимый человеческий фактор.

С ворчанием мужчины начали выкручиваться из не первой свежести тряпок. Проводник, на свету оказавшийся коренастым и ядрено рыжим, со спокойными интересом оглядел весь экипаж. Парень задержал взгляд только на молчаливом летчике, худом, высоком и почти таком же рыжеволосом, как он сам. А после, как ни в чем не бывало, проверил на длинном столе количество брикетов моющего средства и пакетов для одежды, убеждаясь, что всего хватает, и даже с избытком. Кто-то из экипажа пока еще оставался на корабле, должно быть, улаживая дела с разгрузкой.  
— Вернусь через полчаса, — предупредил Боунс и убрался, чтобы не мешать путникам приводить себя в порядок.  
— Эй, Рэд, чего он на тебя так пялился? — не удержал любопытства все тот же разговорчивый вояка. Панч в одиночку прекрасно уравновешивал перевес молчунов в команде. — Знакомый, что ли?  
— Нет, — кратко отозвался пилот, занятый застежкой на комбинезоне.  
— Наверно, как обычно, — усмехнулся капитан, складывавший свои вещи в пакет. Барахло отправилось в люк химчистки. — Зацепился.

Наблюдательные граждане всегда запинались вниманием о непримечательного беглому взгляду Томаса РэдБилберри. Деликатные люди при этом обычно помалкивали, проглатывая любопытство. Вернувшийся ровно через тридцать минут Боунс-Константин чудес тактичности не проявил.  
— Всегда считал, что одноглазых в летчики не берут, — вроде бы обращаясь к капитану, парень косился на пилота.  
— Только дурак стал бы покупать протез, радикально отличающийся от настоящего глаза, и только полный идиот нанял бы такого человека управлять судном, — пожал плечами мужчина, приглаживающий влажные, тронутые сединой волосы. — У Рэда свои глаза. Гетерохромия. И скоро мы напишем это на его форме большими буквами, чтобы прекратить вопросы.

Боунс не смутился и засмеялся, после чего повел всю компанию к некоему Бригадиру, который был в колонии главным после хозяев. Но хозяева никогда не посещали эту дыру, предпочитая вкидывать в нее деньги издалека и так же дистанционно собирать прибыль — о, хвала виртуальным счетам!  
А Бригадир на колонии жил, и помимо того — сам работал в земле, наравне с подчиненными. От крепкого седого пожилого начальника жарило такой энергетикой главенства и силы, что ощущалось сразу же и прочно. В его присутствии бойкий и яркий Константин ощутимо притух и убрался на задний план, но это мало кем осталось замеченным.  
Наемники говорили о своей работе, о грузе медикаментов и заказанных ремонтных материалов, потом интересовались несчастными случаями в колонии и за ее пределами. Бригадир рассказывал о рядовых травмах работников и редких случаях каких-либо опасных болезней, о нескольких успешно ликвидированных прорывах оболочки куполов или их защитного поля. Не остались без внимания и тревожные видео с наружных камер наблюдения.  
— При посадке мы заметили группу непонятных тварей, разбегавшихся от ангара, — капитан скинул видео на широкий экран, чтобы команде было удобнее смотреть. — Вот именно таких, какие здесь засняты.

Бригадир посмотрел и расслабил плечи, со вздохом кивнув.  
— К сожалению, местная живность быстро к нам привыкла. Многоногие инсектоиды ростом с собаку… Эти сколопендры полюбили ползать по дальней теплице и дырявить обшивку. Есть подозрения, что у них поблизости гнездо, поэтому вы прибыли очень вовремя.  
— Разберемся, — мужчина оглянулся на Панча, и тот уверенно кивнул, подтверждая.  
— Передаю в ваши руки доступ во все помещения, капитан Блок, — Бригадир вручил на подпись несколько документов, после чего поставил печать и перевел документы в виртуал, удовлетворенно кивнув. — Большая просьба: следите за бойцами. Нам не нужны беспорядки. Люди у нас мирные, в основном фермеры, и есть женщины… Сами понимаете.

Капитан, разумеется, понимал. Он мог поручиться за примерное поведение большей части своего экипажа. К сожалению, оставались «темные лошадки», от которых неизвестно чего ожидать. К таким относился Панч, носитель целого пучка шил в жопе, который мог выкинуть номер в самый неподходящий момент, и оставался на службе только за исключительную находчивость и усердие.  
Еще Новичок, которого хоть и прогнали по всем тестам и заданиям с успехом, но до сих пор знали не слишком хорошо, чтобы оставлять без присмотра, особенно в окружении женщин — и особенно после трех недель перелета в полностью мужской компании.  
А третий «черный ящик» нагнал команду уже после того, как Боунс привел экипаж к комнатам под краем купола и показывал, где наемникам придется жить все то время, что займет проверка «Звездной Пристани». В светлых теплых помещениях, так непохожих на узкие каюты корабля, было удивительно уютно для безоконного гостевого номера, и главное — просторно. Новичок даже покружился посреди комнаты, раскинув руки, и стыдливо замер под скептическим взглядом вошедшего в раскрывшийся дверной проем человека. Объяснявший принцип включения водяного котла Боунс тоже замер, но с интересом.  
— Капитан, — белобрысый высокий тип говорил разборчиво, несмотря на закрывавший пол лица респиратор. — Груз спущен. Его перетащили в складское помещение на третьем уровне. На двери написано «Психотерапия», но это определенно склад.  
— Хорошо, спасибо, Джун, — капитан Блок отвлекся от настройки экрана, имитировавшего окно. — Занимай оставшуюся койку.  
— Капитан, нужно осмотреть второй двигатель…  
— Скоро отправимся на ужин. После можешь ковыряться в потрохах «Лебедя» хоть сутки напролет.  
Больше спорить Джун, оказавшийся механиком, не стал, намереваясь протопать к нетронутой кровати, но напоролся на нечитаемый взгляд Боунса, и одарил его таким же. Рыжий парень растянул губы в многозначительной улыбке, и, хотя вниманием его больше не одарили, явно остался чем-то доволен. Эти переглядывания остались незамеченными капитаном, сумевшим вывести на дисплей лживого окна не только фотоприроду, но и необходимые данные о колонии и окружающей среде.

До ужина Панч успел сцепиться в словесной перепалке с занявшими двухуровневую койку мулатами, и проиграть их слаженному тандему. Смахивающие на братьев темнокожие наемники на самом деле не только не являлись родственниками, но даже и одноземлянами. Когда оба знакомились с Боунсом, обмениваясь рукопожатиями, ничуть не сомневались, что парень при первой возможности их спутает, до того они были похожи меж собой.  
— Мы умеем всё понемногу, — заявили они на вопрос, какую роль играют в команде. — Можем зачищать местность вместе с Панчем. Можем устранить поломку, если вдруг Джун выйдет из строя…  
— Мечтайте.  
— …Можем оказать первую помощь или пилотировать, — один из мулатов покосился на Рэда, но летчик показушно возмущаться не спешил, предпочитая лениво наблюдать за болтовней. — И можем руководить операцией, случись что с Блоком.  
— Полагаю, это самое сложное, — миролюбиво заметил Боунс, подпиравший поясницей стол, где Новичок раскладывал карты «Звездной Пристани». — Никогда не пробовал командовать, но раз вы оставили это напоследок~…  
— Не сложнее, чем работать экскурсоводом, — хмыкнул один из наемников. — Тебе что, доплачивают за чесание языком перед приезжими?  
Колонист негромко рассмеялся, помотав рыжей шевелюрой.  
— Нет, блин, это вычитается из отпуска! Ох, — он зажмурился и принялся тереть глаза, продолжая: — Естес-но, доплачивают. У нас даже проводится жеребьевка среди желающих ниче не делать, только таскаться за всякими «туристами»! Это ведь не только возможность расслабить мышцы, но и заглянуть туда, куда в обычное время доступ запрещен.

— Например? — внезапно заинтересовался до этого молчавший летчик. Константин перестал тиранить веки и повернулся к нему.

— В лес! — восторженным полушепотом прозвучал ответ. — Чтобы выйти за пределы купола, необходимо заполнить кучу разрешений до и после. А в роли гида всё намного проще, — парень кашлянул, выравнивая голос и оборачиваясь ко всем: — Климат нашей планеты совершенно смертелен для людей, в любое время года, дня и ночи. Смертельны воздух, необработанная земля, и самое главное — ночной свет. Ночной свет здесь враг.  
— Мы осведомлены, — Блок, неторопливо изучавший карты, кивнул. — Скафандры и транспорт со стеклом-хамелеоном имеем. Но спасибо за еще одно предупреждение.  
— Не за что, — на долю секунды в Боунсе промелькнула ущемленность, которую, впрочем, он быстро скрыл.

Колонисты жили почти что как одна большая семья — хотя у всех были свои отдельные ячейки-спальни, общественные настроения в городке все же преобладали. Так, помимо технических душевых и моек, имелась немаленькая санитарная зона, совмещавшая в себе сауну и баню. Предметов роскоши, вроде бассейна, конечно не было, но многие смотрели в будущее с оптимизмом и полагали, что однажды место для купания купится и встроится в сложную систему очищения и циркуляции воды.  
Большая столовая так же была общей. Полуавтоматическая кухня заметно облегчала людям жизнь. Пища почти всегда была свежей, тем более что растительными полуфабрикатами здесь практически не пользовались — сады позволяли. Огромное количество земных, неземных и гибридных овощей, фруктов, ягод, грибов, зелени имелось в наличии круглый год. Единственное, что омрачало ситуацию — продукты животного происхождения приходилось закупать в других колониях, подолгу ждать их прибытия, сокращать порции и растягивать удовольствие.  
Животные в колонии «Звездная Пристань» отчего-то не выживали.

— Почему такая аномалия? — заинтересовался рассказом о местной кухне Панч, когда за ужином не обнаружил в тарелке с тушеными овощами даже самой маломальской котлетки, а только ломтик вареного яйца.  
— Ученые так и не смогли выяснить, — Боунс затесался меж пухлым мужчиной-колонистом и Новичком. Наемники заняли край длинного стола, и, хотя фермеры приняли их равнодушно, предпочитали пока что держаться особняком. — Есть предположение, что магнитное поле Третьей невыносимо для всех, кроме людей и аборигенов. Другое мнение гласит, что все дело в излучении Лилит… — он уткнулся в свою порцию.  
— Вряд ли это солнечные бури, — пронеслось среди трапезничающих.  
— Херня! — послышался голос, возмутившийся увереннее других. — Все дело именно в магнитных полях! Вспомните, какой пиздец творится на стыке силового поля с атмосферой!  
— Господи, угомоните его…  
— Опять ты, очкарик завозбухал. Ты счетовод, а не физик, захлопни пасть.  
— Вы подрываете умиротворение в коллективе, молодой человек!  
— Не слушай старпёров, вещай!  
— Это круче фильмов в кинотеатре, — Боунс едва не вывалился на стол, пока тянулся к перепалке.  
Но весь кайф спора о неведомых явлениях прервало появление Бригадира. Стрёкот голосов стих, насытившиеся поспешили унести свою посуду на конвейер моющего аппарата и покинуть помещение.

— Без мяса сдохну, — Панч уныло расправился с пресной, на его капризный вкус, порцией.  
Но кто все-таки ощущал удовлетворение, так это один из мулатов:  
— Моя мама была веганом, мне привычно.  
— Еще одно различие, — хмыкнул второй, испытывавший к перспективе ежедневно питаться травой не больше симпатии, чем дезинсектор.  
— Полагаю, когда вы ознакомитесь с нашими садами, то измените свое мнение, — заулыбался Боунс, до этого с серьезными видом наблюдавший чужие страдания.  
Капитан, весь ужин молчавший, поднял голову.  
— Завтра мы осмотрим дальнюю теплицу, которую, как нам сказали, любят портить эти ваши насекомые, — заявил он.  
Возражений не поступило. Глупо было бы сразу нестись за пределы колонии и в неизвестности отлавливать неведомых зверюшек.

Они договорились встретиться с поводырем за завтраком, после чего разошлись на ночлег.  
— Кажись, местным мы не понравились, — Панч хорошенько взбил пористое вещество подушки, чтобы плюхнуться в него со всей силы. — Держат дистанцию.  
— Зато на шею не кидаются и взасос не целуют, — со смешком заметили ему в ответ, пока отовсюду доносилось шуршание подчиняющихся приказу «отбой» наемников. Кровати, отгороженные ширмами, скрывали обзор, но не звук.  
— О, это было угарно, — вспомнил Панч. — Толпа озабоченных фермеров! И все из-за сраного протекающего бочонка с феромонами, офонареть можно!  
— Ага, «угарно» ты орал громче этих несчастных, — осадили его мулаты. — Хотя, в тот раз даже капитан вышел из себя.  
— Еще бы…  
— Потому что поздно догадались надеть респираторы. Орали все, блять, кроме Джун.  
— Заткнитесь нахуй и дайте поспать.

***

— Сколопендры появляются на южном склоне купола и там же оставляют повреждения, — рыжеволосый проводник взмахивал рукой, показывая на внутреннюю часть крыши громадной теплицы, очевидно, совершенно не замечая липкой жары и духоты, от которой хотелось дышать по-собачьи, разинутой пастью. Фермеры привыкли к месту своей работы настолько, что не испытывали сильных мучений. Пробывшим несколько недель в холодном космосе летунам еще предстояло войти рабочее русло.  
Боунс был покрыт испариной, как и наемники, но выглядел бодрым и не мечтающим о дуновении свежести. Вентиляторы гоняли туда-сюда душные горячие потоки.  
Панч даже предположил, что на уровне головы Константина воздух поприятнее, но когда полуприсел, разубедился в этом.

Между тем, осмотр теплицы изнутри не давал никаких подсказок о том, чем она могла бы «полюбиться» сколопендрам. Да, здесь было жарко, но тропический климат поддерживался не только в этом куполе, но и еще в двух других.  
Тут и там сновали работники в одинаковой серой форме, на их фоне оранжевый жилет Боунса пламенел, вызывая ассоциации с костром и навевая еще более яркие желания покинуть окружающую «баню».  
— Нам нужны будут списки культур, которые выращиваются во всех тропических теплицах, — пока наемники преодолевали мучения и настраивались, Блок уже вовсю работал мозгом. — А так же списки газов для атмосферы, удобрений, и использованных стройматериалов.  
— Ладно, — Боунс быстро отправил пометку с электронного браслета в контору, которая занималась всей документацией. — Сделал.  
— Жаль, конечно, что поймать хотя бы одну тварь на образец не удалось, — вздохнул дезинсектор, смозоливший глаза о крышу и переключивший внимания на лианы с какими-то шипастыми завязями. — Но мы с этим точно справимся.

Усеченный состав группы покинул теплицу и ополоснулся, а по возвращению в комнаты занялся штудированием документации. Колонист пошатался вокруг сосредоточенных мужчин, взял один из пустующих стульев и на нем подъехал к сидящему обособленно пилоту.  
— Ты не ходил с нами, — негромко заметил Боунс, облокачиваясь на спинку стула. — Боишься сколопендр? Или просто не любишь парники?  
Было скучно. Парень надеялся, что людей потянет на исследования наружного слоя купола, и он разочаровался всеобщим прыжком в писанину. На фоне такого уныния особенно хотелось пристать к кому-нибудь ради свежих впечатлений, но любопытный экземпляр механика в зоне досягаемости отсутствовал, а вот лётчик не вовремя пошевелился, усаживаясь поудобнее, за что и поплатился.  
— Я пойду туда, куда босс скажет, — пожал плечами Рэд. — Раз он попросил работать здесь — работаю здесь.  
На этот спокойный ответ Боунс сделал про себя какие-то выводы и озадаченно потер щетинистый подбородок.  
— Мне показалось, что у вас довольно демократичные отношения в команде, — он еще больше понизил голос. — Или что, за отлучки наказывают? ~ А если кто-то вдруг пойдет осматривать теплицу самостоятельно? Свяжут и голым подвесят под потолок?  
— Интересные эротические фантазии. Нет, не будет такого.  
Константин отрешенно покачался на стуле.  
— Сомневаюсь, что вы что-то найдете в документах, — таращась в потолок, заявил он. — Мы сами проверяли их сотни раз. Свежий взгляд — это круто, конечно, но в данном случае бессмысленно, мне кажется. Дело наверняка в сколопендрах.

Между тем, ребята кое-что обнаружили.  
— «Подземные уровни»? — уточнил Блок, сурово сдвинув брови. — Почему нам ничего о них не сказали?  
— Потому что там содержится то, что требует покоя, — Боунс перестал раскачиваться на стуле и обезоруживающе улыбнулся, рассматривая стены. — Грядки грибов, а так же вино и растительные сыры. Никаких происшествий на нижних уровнях не наблюдалось, поэтому вам о них и не говорили. А мне было велено вести вас туда, куда вы сами захотите, не навязываться.  
Люди переглянулись.  
— Мы хотим на нижние уровни той теплицы.  
Проводник пожал плечами, бодро поднялся и сделал приглашающий жест рукой в сторону выхода из комнаты.  
— Да хоть щас.

Как выяснилось, для проникновения в выбранный пункт необходимо пройти проверку на входе, нацепить защитный комбинезон и маску, как и для верхних уровней. Но были отличия — специальные очки ночного виденья и строгий запрет на повышение голоса.  
— Пиздец, че, — полушепотом возмутился главный трепач «Лебединого» экипажа уже в опускающемся лифте. — Спасибо, что в рот кляп не вставили, а в жопу пробку.

На первых нижних уровнях действительно располагались грядки грибов. Тысячи ящиков с ухоженной почвой, из которой торчали всевозможных форм и расцветок грибные тела. Запах гнили до конца не истребляла даже мощная вентиляция.  
Тишина залов не прерывалась сновавшими тут и там, словно привидения, работниками.  
— Вонь такая, будто кто-то сдох, — не выдержал новичок уже спустя десять минут.  
— Для некоторых грибных видов нам привозят животные удобрения, — милостиво согласился Боунс. — Это, кстати, значится в документах.

Группа приняла решение рассредоточиться по одному и поискать что-нибудь подозрительное. Проводника оставили у ворот лифта, чтобы не отвлекал, ибо, формально он был не нужен на уровнях, где и так все понятно — не шуметь, товар не лапать.

— Это гриб-солярис, — пилот Том, на этот раз взятый со всеми за компанию, услышал голос рыжего фермера сразу, как только уделил одной из грядок чуть больше внимания, чем другим. — Один из самых дорогих деликатесов. Пятьсот штук за этот светящийся шарик, прикольно, правда? Они все наперечет.  
На первый взгляд гриб казался совсем простеньким, но если присмотреться, то можно было увидеть тончайшие дырчатые мембраны, из которых он состоял, словно капустный кочан из листьев. Весь небольшой шарик гриба источал мягкое пульсирующее желтыми оттенками свечение.  
— Очень вкусный. Как-то раз такой грибок вырос кривым, лишенным товарного вида, и мы большой компанией его выкупили и съели, — похвалился Боунс.  
— Почему ты не около лифта? — наемник перешел к следующим грядкам, успевая внимательно осматривать не только их, но и пол, и стены за ними. Посторонился, пропуская рабочего с опрыскивателем.  
— Я сдохну там от скуки, — Константин тоже ловко разминулся с рабочим. — И мое тело зароют в удобрение к грибам. Вы ведь что-то такое ищете? Тогда огорчу: конечно, это есть. Все удобрения тщательно измельчают еще за пределами нашей колонии, а к нам привозят уже чуть ли не порошок в брикетах. Там и человечье мясо, это согласовано. Ну типа «похороните меня, чтоб я смог приносить пользу», и все такое. И пепел крематориев тоже к нам.

Рэд усмехнулся углом рта. Похоже, что сейчас они гуляли по кладбищу, приносящему огромный доход.  
— Не может быть, чтобы здесь не было происшествий, — выдал он то, что думал. — Воровство просто обязано твориться.  
— Так и было! — оживился проводник. — Пытались воровать и толкать на сторону. Но уже несколько лет все спокойно, — парень обвел взглядом прозрачный для специальных очков полумрак. — И самые опасные нарушения на этих уровнях теперь, это когда кто-то кого-то зажмет и потискает.  
— Ты для этого за мной идешь?

Боунс завис на секунду, будто услышал что-то противоестественное, но быстро ожил и захихикал:  
— Конечно, нет. Просто ты показался более подходящей компанией, чем все остальные.  
— А чем тебе Маркиз не по нраву?  
— Кто? — искренне удивился колонист, не припоминавший наемника с таким именем или прозвищем. Мулатов звали Али и Алай, и вряд ли кто-то из них назвался бы Маркизом хотя бы в шутку.  
— Новичок, — пояснение пришло как нельзя вовремя, ибо парень уже собирался примерить забавное имя на капитана. — Он самый молодой из нас.  
— А-а… Слишком молод. Ему хоть семнадцать-то есть? — поскучнел фермер. — Не люблю, когда молокососы взирают на меня сверху вниз.  
Из этого разговора Томас понял, что собеседник не в восторге от своего роста, вернее, от роста окружающих, и еще то, что скорее всего, он избрал пилота себе в приятели. Насчет последнего Том не был уверен, про себя полагая, насколько больше для этой должности подошли бы, например, мулаты. Но не Панч. Несмотря на всю свою откровенную вывернутость перед миром, Панч был одиночкой. В основном потому, что говорил то, о чем думал, а думал он неприятно.  
…Хотя, если Боунсу нужно было лишь то, чтобы его слушали и не перебивали, Рэд действительно являлся наиболее подходящим кандидатом.

Еще с полчаса наемники ползали по тепличным подвалам, а когда ничего подозрительного не обнаружили и решили уходить, проводник уже ждал их у лифта, словно и не отлучался.

— Мерзкое местечко. Я б здесь работать не стал, — дезинсектор не нашел и следа чужеродной живности, поэтому преисполнился к подземельям антипатией. Он не любил лишенные кипежа жизни места, ибо чаще всего это означало, что организмам есть, чего опасаться.  
Конечно, в дорогих теплицах за поддержанием чистоты тщательно следили.  
И все же.

Остальной группе тоже нечего было сказать по делу. Если где-то и крылась причина интереса поверхностных насекомых к этому куполу, то явно не в его внутренностях.

К полудню вычищенные и обеззараженные вещи были возвращены экипажу, и наемники охотно перелезли из фермерских хламид в привычные шкуры.  
На обеде, в столовой, колонисты приняли их намного теплее, чем давеча — наладился контакт, завязался обмен новостями, разговоры. Кто-то из фермеров даже втиснулся меж членов экипажа, чтобы быть поближе к интересующему собеседнику.  
— …так мы рабочая колония, потому здесь и нет детей, — тут и там слышались обрывки обсуждений особенно важных тем. — В смысле «кастраты»? Иди ты нахер, ха-ха! Контрацепция!  
— …у тебя, это самое, неплохие навыки. Если бы ты прибыл еще несколько лет назад, мог бы неплохо устроиться ремонтником. Наша аппаратура от большой нагрузки часто, ну это, «чихает»…  
— …снаружи редко кто бывает без нужды. Людям трудно передвигаться там, ночной свет слепит, и вообще мало приятного. А что сколопендры? Я их не видел. Только на фото с камер…  
— …"Черный лебедь» — очень красивое название!  
— Хочешь на него посмотреть как-нибудь?  
— Наверно, я бы взглянула…  
— …длиной в два метра и толщиной в десять-пятнадцать дюймов! Да, натуральные, зуб даю! Че, блять, не веришь? Пошли, покажу!  
— Что, Боунс, надоело к девчонкам подкатывать со своими огурцами, на мужиков переключился?  
— К нашим девчонкам так хуй подкатишь, ага. Ты им двухметровый огурец, а они тебе трехметровый баклажан!  
— Мужикам, думаю, интереснее было бы послушать про тильонские граты.  
— А это что за дичь?  
— О, это афродизиак с ароматом клубники, его фармацевтам продают. Такие огромные синие плоды типа абрикосов, только формой напоминают пиз…

И все это было замечательно, вот только обед длился всего час. Время отмерялось на огромном электронном табло, и колонисты не нарушали свой распорядок просто ради болтовни с гостями.  
Похохатывающие над удачными шутками фермеры сменялись другими, голодными, подуставшими и неосведомленными в происходящем, потому наемники тоже скоро ушли.

Решено было совершить выход из-под купола завтра, на рассвете. Остатки же этого дня были посвящены бесцельным (но под предлогом разведки) прогулкам по теплицам с хвалеными гигантскими плодами и прочими чудесами инопланетного садоводства. По большей части фермеры выращивали растительность, способную плодиться обильнее и чаще, чем любое растение на Матушке-Земле, так называемой колыбели человечества. За неимением естественных опылителей работники со специальными кисточками в руках выполняли функцию насекомых. Этот муторный процесс со стороны выглядел крайне забавным, но напросившийся попробовать Новичок очень быстро разочаровался в своем порыве.  
— А ты думал, что насекомым быть легко? — Боунс с усмешкой хлопнул стиравшего пыльцу с пальцев парня по плечу.

Под куполами холодного климата вкусно пахнущая свежесть мхов, северных ягод и каких-то удивительных лишайников перекликалась с искусственными сугробами и ослепительным обилием света. Почти все растения имели индивидуальные защитные «пузыри». Оставалось удивляться сложности процесса взращивания капризных полярных культур. Было единогласно решено не задерживаться в холодильниках надолго: хотя утепленная форма, которую им выдали на входе, хорошо выполняла свою задачу, из ртов все равно вырывались облачка пара.

В это время в большом погрузочном ангаре как раз завершалась переноска товара на торговое судно. За процессом в сторонке наблюдали капитан «Черного лебедя» и Рэд. Оба оглянулись на подошедших, после чего вновь воззрились на чужой корабль.  
— Повеяло безысходностью, — хмыкнул Панч и, когда на него обратили внимание, указал на грузчиков, тащивших прямоугольный двухметровый ящик. Несколько роботов бойко прокатили мимо них с аналогичными. — Упокой Господь их души. Аминь, блять.  
— Те самые огурцы, — со знанием дела кивнул Боунс. — Господа купили лучшую часть партии… Вы, кстати, тоже можете купить, если захотите. Удобнее всего соленые — они в небольших контейнерах кусками утрамбованы, перевозить легче.  
— Я подумаю над этим, — с усмешкой кивнул Блок, который не торопился с составлением списка припасов на обратную дорогу.

Пока что еще рано было мыслить об отбытии, так как наемники выяснили — у «Звездной Пристани» есть проблема, с которой стоит разобраться как можно скорее.

***

Компания разделилась на две части: половина летела в «Черном лебеде», а вторая — снаружи, пристегнувшись специальной страховкой. Именно висевшие на корабле бойцы, как павианы на дереве, и должны были высадиться на купол в первую очередь, и только если бы ситуация того потребовала, вторая часть команды поспешила бы на подмогу.  
Капитан, Панч и мулаты подтвердили готовность к высадке, как только судно зависло в полудюжине метров от макушки южного купола. От колонистов пришел ответ — силовое поле отключено, работайте.

— Я так волнуюсь, — Боунс торчал в кабине пилота, неудобно устроившись во втором кресле и во все глаза глядя в развернутый над панелью управления голографический экран. Через камеры на шлемах скафандров и несколько камер на обшивке корабля все было прекрасно видно.  
— А есть повод? — Рэд, напротив, выглядел совершенно спокойным. Нервничать при пилотировании не годилось, особенно если всего-то надо было взлететь над строением и зависнуть в одной точке, подстраховавшись автопилотом.  
— В последний раз летал в семнадцать лет, — признался колонист, переставший терзать кресло и вцепившийся в скрещенные на груди ремни безопасности. — Не помню, чтобы было так стремно. Старею, наверно.

Рэд покосился на парня с интересом. Насколько он мог судить, рыжий фермер был довольно молодой, однако при этом, похоже, уже переступивший порог юношеского позерства, раз открыто заявлял о своих страхах. Но это был лишь приблизительный вывод — летчик не знал, как бы повел себя Боунс в иной компании, в окружении девушек, которым хотел бы понравиться, например. Наверняка не столь откровенно.  
Томас даже подумал, не заверить ли несчастного пассажира, что за все летные часы ни разу не ронял судно, но не успел решить, нужно ли это.  
— Здесь ничего. Только следы недавнего ремонта и пара царапин, скорее всего от метеоритов.  
— Заплатой закрыты как раз царапки от сколопендр, — моментально ожил проводник, обрадованный тем, что можно отвлечься от сжавшегося желудка. — Вам уже дали разрешение на ее вскрытие. Помочь?  
— Справимся. Рэд, что по сканерам?  
Пилот внимательно проверил данные на экранах.  
— Данные с места идентичны показателям всего купола, капитан. То есть, ничего.  
— Говна тут тоже нет, — встрял в эфир Панч. — В том смысле, что эти ваши твари либо не удосужились пометить территорию, либо кто-то особо умный всё смыл!  
— Это точно не дождь, здесь не бывает осадков, — в кабине пилота появился сгорающий от любопытства новичок. — Я читал об этой планете, тут отсут… — он замолк под пристальным взглядом колониста.  
— Ух ты, батюшки, эксперт, — медленно проговорил Боунс с неопределенной интонацией. — Зачем же тогда вам я. Вернусь к своим помидорам.  
— Че ты… — юный Маркиз сдержано разозлился и заалел ушами. Похоже, мысленно он как раз посылал фермера на грядки, те, что с самым вонючим удобрением.  
— Не заводитесь, — Рэду совершенно не улыбалась стычка на его рабочем месте, так что пришлось вмешаться. Тем более, что десант возвращался на корабль.

— Снижайся, будем осматривать землю, — скомандовал Блок.  
По его велению «Черный лебедь» плавно перекатился сквозь упругую воздушную слойку и завис над иссиня-черной почвой. Сканеры снова заработали, десантники спрыгнули и утонули по щиколотку в благодатных минералах, таких же слоистых, как и атмосфера.  
— Не топчите тут, — буркнул Панч и на правах знатока паразитической шушеры медленно двинулся вперед. Он всматривался в почвы, ища следы, а еще бережно нес специальный радар.

Планета безмолвствовала. Где бы ни находились таинственные сколопендры, признаков жизни они сейчас не подавали, а других существ не наблюдалось. Тишина и неподвижность воздуха навевали ассоциации со сценами из хорроров «когда ничто не предвещало беды», и заставляли ждать резкого скриммера.  
Наемники проверяли герметичность скафандров и один за другим покидали корабль, чтобы осмотреться снаружи.  
— Рядом ничего интересного или требующего объяснений, так что я не пойду, — близость к земле приободрила Боунса, но из кресла он так и не вылез.

По приказу капитана «Черный лебедь» плавно пошел по дуге вокруг купола, сканируя все открывающееся пространство. Следы каких-то организмов проявились только в паре сотен метров от людских строений, и это была первая зацепка. Наемники, словно напавшие на след хищники, поспешили погрузиться на корабль и рвануть в бреющем по все четче проявляющемуся следу. Местность из равнинной преобразовалась в холмистую, когда цепочка следов преследуемых тварей внезапно прервалась. Панч вытребовал себе высадку и долго матерился снаружи, ибо добыча как сквозь землю провалилась. Рассматривая такой вариант, мужчина попросил скинуть ему лопату, но даже это не помогло — ни туннеля, ни гнезда, ничего.  
— Есть какие-то сведения о том, умеют ли сколопендры телепортироваться? — капитан, занявший кресло второго пилота, обратился к продолжавшему тусоваться в кабине проводнику, игнорируя мат в эфире, где Панча как раз спросили, намерен ли он рыть колодец.  
Боунс поскреб в затылке:  
— Нет, ничего, — и отвернулся, обходя торчавшего в проходе Маркиза. Капитан Блок переключил свое внимание на данные сканирования, одновременно пытаясь ухватиться за смутное скользящее ощущение беспокойства.  
— Что ж. Верните Панча на борт, попробуем пройти по курсу еще пару миль, — принял решение он.

Но пары миль им не суждено было пройти, ибо всего через полторы минуты полета датчики опасности взвыли.  
— Угроза снизу! — так пилот кратко расшифровал тревожный писк. — Быстро приближается!  
Наемники, до этого вольно шатавшиеся меж иллюминаторов, поспешили пристегнуться.  
— Задний ход! — капитан ухватился за дублирующий штурвал, чтобы помочь Рэду.  
— Атака? Здесь?  
— Скорее вулкан.  
«Черный лебедь» проявил чудеса лавирования, круто развернувшись почти за секунду, и устремившись в обратном направлении.  
— ДЕРЖИТЕСЬ, ЭТО СИФОН! — окрик Боунса перекрыл даже нарастающий глухой грохот, после которого корабль швырнуло прочь вместе с обрывками слоистой атмосферы, и перевернуло, как спичечный коробок ветром.

Все окончилось быстро — вздыбленная земля опала, потревоженные газовые слои продолжили мелко колебаться, а судно выровнялось в полете.  
— «Сифон»? — убедившись, что опасность миновала, Панч прицепился к фермеру. — Что за хуйня?!  
— Сам ты хуйня, это воздушный гейзер! — зло окрысился Константин, выпутавшийся из ремней. — Мощная струя воздуха херачит прям из-под земли! Вы должны были о таком знать, это во всех путеводителях о нашей планете написано!  
— Электроника не предупредила, только в последний момент… — один из мулатов попытался сгладить накаляющуюся обстановку, но, похоже, было поздно.  
— Ты за хуйню ответишь, землекоп, — Панч цепко ухватил Боунса за извечный оранжевый жилет, натянутый прямо поверх скафандра, и тряхнул нелегонького парня так, что чуть не свалил с кресла. Они сидели рядом, и для того, чтобы растащить спровоцированную нервным перенапряжением драку, остальным наемникам понадобилось время.  
Панч затихал быстро, когда это надобилось, но колонист прекратил скалиться, лишь узрев под носом крепкий кулак Джун.  
— Рассадите их, — оказывается, почти всю заварушку видел Блок, выглянувший ради проверки состояния экипажа после встряски. — Боунс, я доложу об этом инциденте твоему начальнику.  
Парень снова дернулся, но уже с другими эмоциями:  
— Не надо, прошу! Меня тогда заменят!  
— Может, оно и к лучшему, — сурово отозвался капитан. — В команде нужна дисциплина. И не нужно паникерство. 

— Это я виноват, — так вернувшегося к штурвалу капитана встретил Рэд, — не разглядел среди одинаковых холмов назревающий пузырь. Я прошу прощения. Больше не повторится…  
— Все лоханулись, — флегматично признал Блок, чьи украшенные сединой патлы теперь торчали в разные стороны. — Расслабились, как на пикнике. Давай, курс на «Пристань», хватит на сегодня.

Несколько минут летели молча.  
— Замените гида? — ненавязчиво поинтересовался пилот. Блок нахмурился.  
— Придется. Этот, конечно, и активный и разговаривал грамотно, но дерзкий. Нарывался не один раз, — мужчина мимолетно оценил идею взять в проводники девушку, но отмел эту затею, ибо мозги подчиненных все еще были нужны. — Есть в нем что-то такое…  
— Какое? — наученный горьким опытом Томас скользил цепким взглядом по земле, над которой предстояло лететь. Переживать вторую воздушную волну, способную разбить более крупный и менее крепкий крейсер в куски, не хотелось.  
— Похоже на сдержанность, — Блок прикидывал, как описать невнятные ощущения, о которых он до этого молчал, одним словом и пояснил. — Словно хочет сказать больше, чем может. Такое не очень удачное сравнение, знаешь, как с умной собакой — все понимает, по глазам видно, но говорить не умеет… Возможно, это побочный эффект секретов фирмы, которые нельзя разглашать из-за конкуренции. Или моя паранойя.

Снова краткое молчание. Рэд молчал, потому что доверял капитану, неплохо разбиравшемуся в людях. Если бы ситуация с колонистом пахла плохо с самого начала, Блок бы сразу отказался от его услуг, но отторжение произошло только из-за того, что парень разволновался. Не слишком большая вина, по мнению пилота. Посади кого угодно с малым опытом воздушных передряг в трясущийся летающий ящик — не получишь ничего хорошего.  
— Он всего лишь фермер, — Том на миг отвлекся на переключение мощностей и вновь взял управление. — Не проходил такой подготовки, как у нас, и сам говорил, что не летал… несколько лет.  
— Не пытайся заступаться.  
— Это просто факты.

Но Боунса все равно отстранили. Когда об этом зашла речь в кабинете начальника колонии, Бригадир метнул в своего подчиненного взгляд, полный пробивающего авторитетом давления, который вновь ощутили все присутствующие. Было заметно, как рыжему коротышке хотелось превратиться в тень и ссочиться куда-нибудь сквозь щели пластиковых напольных плит.  
Его собрались заменить кем-то более спокойным и хладнокровным, а ведь…  
Мулаты похлопали колониста по обоим плечам, выражая сочувствие, и даже Панч глянул без злорадства.  
Нового проводника Бригадир обещался прислать наемникам к полудню. Покидая кабинет, Том оглянулся. Ссутулившийся перед седым боссом Константин выглядел так, словно его сейчас будут пытать.

А ночью у номера наемников наглухо заклинило дверь. Алый ярлычок «закрыто» не пропал даже после того, как все члены команды поочередно понабирали аварийный код разблокировки на специальной панели и попытали «рычаг счастья», обязанный распахнуть затворы механически.  
— Связь с ремонтниками тоже отсутствует, — капитан положил бесполезную трубку. — У главных на автоответчике «сейчас мы не можем ответить, пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие, ситуация штатная».  
— Не может быть штатной ситуация с бесполезным «рычагом счастья», — фыркнул Панч.  
— А если б мы горели? — поддакнул ему новичок, крутившийся рядом. Именно он поднял шум и спящих товарищей, не сумев выйти в коридор.

— Кстати, куда направлялся? — теперь внимание сердитых сонных людей собралось на Маркизе. Даже в полумраке пригашенных плафонов было видно, как мальчишка залился краской.  
— Пиздец, он поперся на тайное свидание! — охнувший дезинсектор глухо захохотал и похлопал ладонью по столу так, что стопки документов заподпрыгивали.  
Многозначительный присвист.  
— О-ля-ля! — захихикал кто-то из мулатов, и даже Том закусил улыбку.  
— Надеюсь, хоть на этот раз девушка знает о том, что ты собирался явиться? — а вот капитан не смеялся.  
— Да-а..? — неуверенно согласился Маркиз. — Я говорил, что хочу к ней прийти после отбоя. День не уточнял…  
— Жаль, — Блок потерял к происходящему интерес. — Иначе она бы могла заметить, что тебя нет или заметить поломку двери и афишировать это. Иногда откровенность — полезная вещь. А пока что можно спать дальше. Джун, не пытайся выломать дверь раньше полудня, я не хочу платить штраф за порчу имущества.

В ту ночь наемники спали «под домашним арестом», и утром, за скудным завтраком из собственных запасов, без особого удивления услышали щелчки и шорох открывающейся двери.  
— Все в порядке? — ремонтник в синей робе с лимонными полосками заглянул в помещение. — Извините за неудобство, сбой в системе.  
— Мы так и предположили, — капитан выбрался из-за стола и подошел проверить двери и поздороваться. Он заметил, что у рабочего невыспавшийся вид и старательно выглаженная форма. — Похоже, вас подняли ни свет, ни заря…  
— Да, — мужчина отвел взгляд и усмехнулся, — такая уж служба. Счастливо, — подхватив чемоданчик, ремонтник отправился по своим делам.

К полудню явился… типичный ботан. Иначе это непробритое существо в толстых очках и с не самым аккуратным хвостом волос назвать не получалось. Зато с первого взгляда было предельно ясно, что этот персонаж точно не вступит ни в какие конфликты — такого может пальцем перешибить даже новичок.  
— Я системный администратор, — с ходу представился молодой человек. — И прежде чем вы спросите, как вам в деле поможет «компьютерный дрочер», скажу, что я прекрасно осведомлен с проблемой теоретически, и обладаю теми же знаниями, что предыдущий гид. Вдобавок, у меня устойчивая психика.  
— А драпать со всех ног умеешь? — хмыкнул Панч, вперившийся зрачками в чужие окуляры.  
Но за стеклами стояла непоколебимая пелена холодного равнодушия с нотой превосходства разума над низменными инстинктами наемных рабочих.  
— Конечно.  
— Заходи, что с тобой делать, — капитан уныло плюхнул карты об стол, чтобы еще раз проверить местность и найти подходящий маршрут для следующего полета. — Итак, твой предшественник нахваливал нам лес, как возможное пристанище сколопендр. Мы летели долго, но кроме холмов из земли и этих… воздушных гейзеров, никакого леса не видели.  
Очкарик деловито подрулил к столу.  
— Конечно. Вы летели не в ту сторону. До леса проще добраться вот этим путем, — он пальцем провел линию.  
— Но это, блять, совсем в другую сторону от той, куда шли следы! — свирепо вскинулся Панч. Наемники, окружившие стол, тоже недоумевали.  
— Куда следы «шли» — это второе дело. А вот откуда «пришли» — важно, — сисадмин излучал невозмутимость, как кусок урановой руды радиацию. — Противоположный склон купола вы же не осмотрели?

Ответом послужило молчание.  
— Конечно, — снисходительно кивнул новый проводник и сел, закинув ногу на ногу. На коленях выглаженных брюк зияли мелкие дырки. — Ко мне еще будут вопросы?  
— Нам нужно больше знать о гейзерах, — подал голос летчик.  
— Всем нужно о них знать, но наши исследователи раскопали немногое, — парень покусал себя за палец, собираясь с мыслями, и поправил очки, отчего в них засветились два белых отражения плафонов. — В земной коре нашей планеты есть полости с подземными газами. На других планетах такие полости чаще всего содержат жидкости, но не здесь. Из-за естественных процессов планета «шевелится», что приводит к сжатию газов в полостях и его прорыву на поверхность. Безграмотные землеройки называют это по-разному: «выпук», «сифон», «гейзер». В научных трудах больше прижился термин «вертикальный ветер», поскольку воздушные массы атмосферы, по сути, смешиваются только благодаря данному явлению. Но, если это слишком сложно, то называйте «гейзер».

— Надо знать, как их обнаруживать, — запоздало уточнил Рэд.  
— Только визуально, — пожал узкими плечами колонист. — Видишь вздутие почв — облетаешь, оббегаешь, обползаешь. Всё просто.  
— Когда так уверенно объясняют, все действительно просто, — миролюбиво хохотнул один из мулатов.  
— Тебе придется отправиться в полет с нами, — капитан Блок сложил карты в файл и поднялся. — Народ, двадцать минут на сборы и по коням!  
— Не вижу в этом ничего страшного, — уклонившись от деловито снующих наемников, сисадмин поправил очки. Если бы капитан на провожатого смотрел в этот момент, то увидел бы, насколько пустыми сделались его глаза. Словно у того, кто не видит иного выхода, кроме как под перевесом голосов «за» согласиться на авантюру, которая ему не по душе.  
Но это успел заметить другой член экипажа. Благо, хватило ума промолчать.

Вот только около «Черного лебедя» их ждал большой сюрприз. Джун, явившийся раньше всех, и еще двое местных механиков с легким матерком бегали вокруг корабля, заглядывая в его нутро то с одной стороны, то с другой.  
— В чем дело? — уже предчувствуя говно, хмуро осведомился Блок.  
— Похоже, что ночной сбой не просто оборвал дозарядку корабля, — парень в респираторе выбрался из-под гладкой крышки панели управления, — но и пожег несколько плат в его потрохах. Ремонт займет больше суток…  
— Пизда рулю, — глубокомысленно выдал Панч и сбросил ручную кладь из радара, винтовки и скафандра на пол.  
— Вон че! — бородатый механик помахал кабелем с покореженной проводкой. — Посекло рванувшим стабилизатором! Счастье, что все это находилось снаружи вашей ласточки, иначе ситуация была бы са-а-авсем иной.  
— Мы выясним, почему взорвался стабилизатор, — поддакнул второй работник.  
— Может, мы могли бы помочь… — предложил мулат, но механик поднял ладонь.  
— Выясним.

Механики, уже договорившиеся с Джун о запчастях, удалились. Экспедиция была сорвана.  
— Отбой, ребята, сегодня выходной, — капитан с тяжким сердцем усадил свой зад на первый попавшийся ящик. — Вольно. Я останусь здесь, помогу с кораблем.  
— Что делать мне? — встрепанный проводник, казалось, реально растерялся. Авария не входила в его планы, так же как и в планы экипажа, но по пунктуальному умнику стукнула больнее.  
— Гуляй до тех пор, пока не свистнем, — махнул рукой Блок.  
— … Оно и к лучшему. Я побаивался лететь, — выдохнул очкарик, сложил аккуратную стопочку скафандра на полку стеллажа с инструментами и ушел.

Капитан не успел переключить мысли на воспоминания о различных починках космических кораблей, когда его вновь отвлекли. Оказалось, что это новичок осторожно тронул за локоть. Иногда парень вел себя как робкий мальчик в гостях, но остальные надеялись, что с опытом это пройдет.  
— М-м?  
— Вам не кажется, что они врут? — тихо спросил Маркиз. Для ясности он кивнул в сторону шлюза из ангара к куполу. — Сначала Боунс, теперь этот… умник, — увидев вопросительно приподнятые брови, парень заторопился: — У них глаза делались такие… ну, лживые насквозь, капитан. Во время разговоров. Этот умник будто сперва соврал, что не боится лететь, а потом соврал, что боится!  
Это было смущающе, стучать о своих подозрениях, но Блок, суровый и честный лидер, еще при найме четко дал понять — он выслушает своего бойца, даже если тому нужно пожаловаться на слезливое письмо от мамы. И тем более это касалось работы, тревоги, угрозы. Это могло пригодиться. Интуиция — важная штука для тех, кто не хотел быть задушенным ночью руками приятеля, который выглядел, как божий одуванчик.  
— Еще доказательства?  
Замявшийся юноша долго сомневался, говорить ли все, но потом решился:  
— Боунс несколько раз смотрел на меня так, будто хотел убить. Это было, когда я рассказывал о планете.  
— Возможно, он не хотел, чтобы ты отнимал его работу? — предположил Блок, выпрямляясь на своем неудобном сидении. — Ты вклинивался в объяснения прямо перед ним, не так ли?  
То, как интенсивно Маркиз пошел красными пятнами, подтверждало теорию мужчины. Они понимали, что фермеру хотелось работать с ними, и что он был не рад любой степени отстранения. Боунс желал, чтобы с ним считались.

Этот разговор до поры и времени остался между капитаном и новичком, и, возможно, к лучшему.  
В послеобеденный час следующего дня, когда коридоры уже опустели от разошедшихся по рабочим зонам колонистов, на очередном повороте Боунс подкараулил возвращавшегося из столовки пилота.  
— Привет, Рэд, — фермер широко улыбнулся, лучась радушием. Он подпирал плечом стену и прятал руки в карманах, и если бы все хищники мира нападали из засады так развязно, то их добычей становились бы только любопытные. — Слышал, ваш «Лебедь» в ремонте. Решил, что ты не занят. Хочешь прогуляться?

Предложение выглядело до заманчивого безобидно. За то краткое совместно проведенное время Тома не напрягло общение с Константином. В каком-то роде оно было даже приятным в своей новизне.  
— Почему бы и да. Куда поведешь?  
— Секрет секретский, — Боунс отчего-то повеселел и не то криво подмигнул, не то просто моргнул вразнобой, отлепляясь от стены. — Пристегните ремни, сегодня я буду вашим пилотом, и мы отправляемся… — он выдержал страстную паузу, — туда!

«Туда» — это дальше по длинному загибающемуся коридору. В конце их ждал лифт, потом еще коридоры.  
Явно к какой-то очередной теплице лежала дорога. Стараясь не вычислять направление, летчик просто отдался неторопливой прогулке рядом с парнем, который, скорее всего, хотел быть ему приятелем. Для волнений не было оснований — колонист передвигался в небрежную развалочку, словно бы не было у него недавно никаких рабочих неприятностей. И Тому хотелось спросить, как с этим обстоят дела, но он не лез в чужое, решив, что поинтересуется, только если фермер сам поднимет данную тему.

— Ты когда-нибудь ел розовые пещерные яблоки? — неожиданно прозвучал вопрос.  
— Ни разу, — помолчав, признался Рэд.  
— Серьезно? — колонист от удивления даже рот приоткрыл. — Вот те на… Ну, тогда придется объяснять, куда я тебя тащу. Короче, эти яблоки — почти что самый вкусный сорт яблок, что видело человечество. Каждый ребенок мечтает о торте из розовых яблок на днюху! Я думал показать, как они растут, думал, тебе интересно будет…  
— Я уже заинтересован, — не ложь. Потому что сложно оставаться равнодушным, когда кто-то с таким пылом рассказывает о детских мечтах, наверняка еще совсем недавно перекликавшихся с его собственными. Возраст колониста отчего-то сложно определялся.  
— Отлично, — Боунс вновь сверкнул зубами и бликами в волосах.

Как оказалось, чтобы пройти в специальный отсек для этого чудесного сорта, нужно было распотрошить карманы. Выложить всю электронику на специальный стол под строгим наблюдением привратника. Кусты пещерных яблок чутко относились к любому излучению, поэтому и предпочитали расти, собственно, в пещерах, куда всяческие радио- и электромагнитные волны не просачивались.  
Боунс быстро избавился от единственного браслета и с кряхтением влез в предложенный комбинезон. Настолько натужно двигался парень, что хотелось помочь, но Том просто сдал свое барахло и тоже переоделся.

Искусственная тепличная пещера из светло-серого и белесого камней хорошо поглощала любой шум. В прозрачном гидрогеле на полу и выступах росли крупные большелистные кустья. Их зелень еле проступала на бледной пушистой кожице истинных жителей подземелий.  
— Смотри, — шепотом позвал Боунс, склоняясь к корням.  
Том присел и увидел то, что сперва миновало его внимание — крупные кругловатые зеленцы на корнях, видневшиеся сквозь полупрозрачный гель.  
— Почти что картофельные клубни…  
— Нет, это фрукты, — Константин подергал мужчину за плечо, призывая встать и идти за ним.

Пещера казалась бесконечной, хотя это, разумеется, была иллюзия. Фермер направлялся куда-то в самую глубь, и у Тома возникали подозрения. Они только усилились, когда пришлось разминуться с шедшим навстречу одиноким работником, и пилот ощутил, как его в сторонку подталкивает в поясницу горячая ладонь Боунса, одновременно указывающего на очередной куст с нежным:  
— Красивый, правда?  
И Рэд предпочел промолчать, так как что-то ему подсказывало — придется переждать этот слегка обидный в своей неестественности спектакль со флиртом, дабы докопаться до истины. Это же что-то ехидно намекало «истина тебе не понравится, дружок». Лишь бы не пришлось бить морды, капитан не одобрит.

Пещера закончилась. Больше им рабочих не попадалось, и парень устало оперся спиной о камень, дав отдых ногам.  
— Извини, что я так… Это было необходимо.  
— Ничего страшного, — потому что Том не боялся. Ему просто не нравилась неизвестность и недавнее чужое притворство. Вот если бы искренне, то…  
— Скажи, ты когда-нибудь возил контрабанду?

«Ах, вон оно что».

— Нет.  
— А честно? — смерив мужчину неопределенным взглядом, Константин обвел своды пещеры рукой. — Здесь нет прослушки. Одно из немногих мест, где ее просто не установить, спасибо капризной траве.  
— Тогда — «бывало», — Том сложил руки на груди и против воли вспомнил несколько случаев незаконной перевозки. Обычно в одиночку такое не проворачивалось, и мужчина работал просто рулевым в паре с подельником или небольшой компании.  
Он никогда не брался за тайную транспортировку людей, потому что не хотел в случае сбоя техники или любых других неприятностей, избавляться от трупов.  
— Вот и славно, — фермер слегка улыбался. Он был рад сделанному выбору. — У меня к тебе просьба… сделка, за деньгу. Нужно доставить кое-что маленькое подальше из колонии до любого почтового отделения. Это не фрукты, нет, просто… вот, — парень вытянул из кармана чистый запечатанный белый конверт.

Письмо. Письма, источники информации, очень часто несли в себе судьбоносные данные, способные прорасти в войны и разрушения. Ну или же гораздо меньшие по масштабам, локальные скандалы.

Должно быть, на лице пилота отобразилось достаточно эмоций, чтобы неопытный в таких делах Боунс слегка смутился.  
— Это письмо маме, — неохотно признался он. — Из колонии я могу отправлять только под присмотром, с жесткой цензурой. Знаешь, «конкуре-е-енция», — противным голосом растянув нелюбимое слово, фермер сморщился. — Хозяева чертовы параноики. Харкнуть нельзя, чтобы харчок не соскребли конкуренты и не выведали по осадкам в носоглотке секретные дозы говна на грядках! — он спохватился, понизив голос и будто оправдываясь: — Я не пишу там производственных тайн, всего лишь рассказываю о себе. И то не всё.  
Во время разговора его глаза бегали так, словно искали выход из тупика, и Томас не был уверен, рассказывают ли ему сейчас правду. Заказчики редко (никогда) откровенничали, и летчик понимал это. Сейчас ему приходилось выслушивать парня, то ли желавшего навешать лапши, то ли нуждавшегося в психологе, готовом выслушать наболевшее.  
Как там сказал Джун? Склад в кабинете с подписью «Психотерапия»? Но почему? 

— Я возьмусь за это, — Том вытащил конверт из чужих пальцев и осмотрел. Чистый белый пластик не содержал данных.  
— Заклеенное письмо и бумажка с адресом внутри, — колонист нервно облизнулся и отнял конверт обратно. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он приблизился к мужчине вплотную и потянул собачку молнии на его защитном комбинезоне. Том молча наблюдал. Добравшись до собственной одежды пилота, Боунс всунул конверт ему в нагрудный карман, дважды вжикнув еще одной молнией, после чего аккуратно застегнул защиту обратно и вздохнул.  
— Куда перевести деньги?..

При первом знакомстве с наемниками Константин начал вычислять себе среди них курьера. Его заинтересовали три кандидатуры: Рэд, Джун, и мулат Алай. Последний сразу отпал, как только выяснилось, что он со своим закадычным приятелем-близнецом неразлучен. Если бы колонист увел Алая для важного разговора, Али это заметил бы. Вряд ли он навредил бы другу, но уже имел бы к нему претензию за секрет, а это лишние риски, лишние волнения. С Джун у парня не получалось вычислить оптимальную тактику поведения. Так как механик имел свою тайну, Боунс, кое-что узнавший об этом, рассматривал даже вариант шантажа, впрочем, без большого энтузиазма. Единственная попытка завязать общение тет-а-тет провалилась, фермера довольно мягко послали на мужской половой.  
Оставался вариант с пилотом. Рэд казался неплохим человеком с яркой отличительной чертой, которая, если было нужно, отвлекала на себя внимание от всего остального. Да, этот трюк с разноцветными глазами, купивший изначально даже Боунса. Дальнейшие недолгие пересечения убедили, что перед ним, скорее всего, верный кандидат.  
Все едва не накрылось медным тазом из-за случайного воздушного гейзера — наемникам подсунули нового проводника. В отчаянии, ночью Боунс воспользовался сбоем энергоснабжения и испортил корабль, взорвав стабилизатор. Только утром, отдышавшись от ночных похождений, страха и дрожащих внутренностей, Константин сообразил, что можно «дружить» с человеком и без совместной работы. Еле выждав сутки, которые ему пришлось проваляться в лазарете из-за полученной накануне травмы, рыжий улизнул из-под надзора добродушного доктора Гектора — все звали его «Гектар» за необъятную тучность, — и сразу отправился выслеживать Рэда по спутанным коридорам.

Конечно, ничего этого фермер не рассказал пилоту.  
— …"Столько хлопот из-за письма» — наверняка так думаешь? — на обратном пути по пещере, Константин тяжело опустился на колени перед очередным кустом и, нацепив вынутую из кармана перчатку, погрузил руку в гель. — Это важное письмо. Если бы я знал другой способ его отправить… Но не получалось.

Распрямившись, в пальцах он сжимал крупное розовое яблоко, наливное и разразившееся приятным легким ароматом.  
— Идем, — встречные работники ничего на это не сказали, потому что нередко кто-то из колонии покупал товар для себя любимого.  
Но у Боунса были другие планы. На выходе, избавившись от защиты и вернув себе барахло, он сполоснул фрукт под техническим краном и вручил мужчине.  
— На. Угощаю за свой счет.

Нечаянный отдых наемники решили провести в местном небольшом кинотеатре, где зависали с салатом, объемной тарой фруктовых чипсов и парой бутылок вина. К вечеру на свет экрана, словно мотыльки, начали слетаться освободившиеся от работы колонисты, отдохнуть пришли и механики, занимавшиеся починкой «Черного лебедя». Появилась даже девушка, приглянувшаяся Новичку, отчего юноша сразу забыл о соратниках и упорхнул с ней на задние ряды сидений.  
— Дело молодое, — хмыкнул Панч, закинувший ноги на пустующее кресло перед собой. — Да и девчонка милашка. Люблю таких, в полтора метра ростом.  
— Чтобы в пуп дышали? — хмыкнул кто-то из сидевших рядом, намекая на высоченный рост наемника.  
— Еще ниже, и не совсем дышали, — хохотнул дезинсектор, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в смешки мужиков, имевших схожий юмор.  
— А если вдруг баба ростом с тебя, то вам придется бороться, и «в пуп дышать» будет проигравший, — заметил невысокий дядька с мышиными усиками, возрастом догоняющий почетное звание «дед».  
Поуютнее устроившийся в кресле Панч расслабленно обмяк.  
— Брехня, не бывает таких баб.  
— В смысле? Они и выше бывают…  
— Бре-хня, — уверенно повторил наемник и указал на экран, где миниатюрная пухлая актриса в роли царицы пылко признавалась в симпатии королевскому казначею. Прямо в супружеской постели. — Девушка ростом выше метра семидесяти трех — не девушка, и называйте, блять, как хотите! Скорее всего это биоходули или трап.  
Где-то рядом сквозь хихиканье продрался хохот, приглушенный респиратором. Капитан Блок широко ухмыльнулся, глядя на недовольного всеобщим весельем Панча.

Утром следующего дня Джун заверил, что завершит ремонт к ужину. Это означало еще четверть суток безделья.  
— Что, мужики, в баню?  
— Все верно. Воняете, как псины дохлые, — невыспавшийся дезинсектор сам вел себя, как собака, огрызаясь на все подряд. Отсутствие работы никогда не шло ему на пользу.  
— Рэд, ты идешь? — мулаты синхронно глянули на пилота, который не торопился собирать вещички.  
— Нет, я вчера мылся, — отрицательно качнул волосами мужчина, не отвлекаясь от чтения скучной книжки о попытках терраформирования и последующей куполизации колонии, где они сейчас находились.  
— Я тоже не пойду, — чирикнул с другого конца помещения Маркиз.

— Мылся вчера? — дезинсектор уже нашел, до кого доебаться, и его мишень была вынуждена поднять разноцветные глаза от книги. — А я думал, ты таскался с тем рыжим. Жрал аморы-помидоры, все дела.  
— Панч, — попытался воззвать к совести один из мулатов.  
— Падаж-жи! — наемник предупреждение проигнорировал и поднял руку. — Пусть расскажет.  
— Тебя волнует моя личная жизнь? Или его? — усмехнулся пилот. — Мы не трахались, если так интересно.  
— Мне интересно, почему его в лазарет сплавили после этого, — весомо выдал Панч, поерзав в кресле от любопытства. — Я сам видел. В столовке медики отловили. Вдруг ты заразный, бля, а я с тобой рядом живу.

Том ничего не знал о заключении Константина в лазарет. Вчера мужчина лишь отметил про себя, что парень передвигается с некоторыми затруднениями, почти незаметными беглому взгляду. Мог ли он превозмогать боль все это время? Лезть в чужое пространство не годилось, тем более что обитатель этого пространства отличался вспыльчивостью.  
Коллеги отправились в баню, а РэдБилберри вернулся к чтению, теперь уже окончательно не интересующему на фоне полученных новостей. Ибо могло случиться такое, что Константина изолировали как раз таки за передачу письма, что запрещено, если верить его жалобе. Но разве в таком случае никто не явился бы за конвертом, все еще хранившемся в нагрудном кармане комбинезона наемника? Возможно, выждут время..?  
Мало что могло бы удивить Томаса так же сильно, как его собственные полные беспокойства мысли о парне, знакомом всего несколько дней. На минуточку, о парне, познакомившемся с ним поближе только ради контрабанды. И яблок. Смех, да и только.  
Но все же. Было что-то странное во взглядах, которые их быстро выбывший из игры проводник кидал на наемников. Похоже было на… на что? Отчуждение? Так смотрят дети, не принятые дружной компанией, или же так смотрит часть дружной компании на непринятого ребенка?

Кабинет психотерапии был бы очень кстати.

Акклиматизация проходила крайне тяжело на этой планете. Путеводители предупреждали, что звезда Лилит обладает не самым приятным для людей излучением, а вкупе с сиянием своей соседки — звезды с числовым номером, которую люди кратко обзывали «Евой», да с многослойной атмосферой планеты Третьей, где воздух работал гигантскими выжигающими чужаков линзами, смесь получалась убийственной.  
Как колонисты живут здесь годами? Привыкли? Сильно ли им спекло мозги?  
Не для того ли Томас стал пилотом, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент умчаться из теплицы-купола-клетки.  
Очень много вопросов и очень мало ответов. И всего один знакомый колонист, который, наверно, мог бы объяснить хоть некоторые заморочки, если бы захотел.

В лазарет не пускали посетителей — двери попросту не открывались, и не самый дружелюбный голос через динамик попросил не беспокоить без особой нужды. Говоривший не потрудился даже видеофон включить. Когда Том спросил о состоянии Боунса, то получил наистандартнейший ответ об удовлетворительном и скорой поправке. Белые двери лазарета сверкали чистотой и неприступностью, как мертвая девственница в гробу.  
Рэд подумал о том, что нужно было пойти в баню с ребятами.

Тем же вечером случилось еще кое-что неприятное, новый инцидент, надорвавший доверие Маркиза к колонистам.  
Пошагово расписанное им во время оправдания перед капитаном происшествие:  
1\. Ужин в столовой, где все проходило, как обычно. Скучающий в обществе разморенных баней мужиков Новичок обводил взглядом головы и плечи насыщающихся людей, во время чего словил ответный взгляд подружки и ее понимающую улыбку.  
2\. Решив, что на сегодня с него достаточно обсуждения разных типов двигателей, пушек, сисек и политики, Маркиз выскользнул из-за стола и спин разошедшихся в спорах соратников, после чего шмыгнул мимо девушки, мимоходом пригласив погулять в тишине, раз они оба успели наесться ужином.  
3\. Примерно за час прогулок по коридорам парню надоело недоумевать, почему подружка позволяет держать себя за пальцы, охотно принимает комплименты и смотрит такими пылающими темными глазами, что мама не горюй, но совершенно отвергает иные попытки физического контакта, буквально выставляя перед собой ладонь в жесте «стоп». Она его хочет или не хочет? Ясно же, что хочет, иначе не гуляла бы под ручку!  
4\. В полной уверенности насчет пустоты четвертого зала для рассады, сквозь который парочка решила сократить путь, Маркиз аккуратно («Даже мягко, капитан, я клянусь!») пришпилил подружку к стене собой, потому что ну сколько можно так юлить и не даваться. Девушка не заплакала, не задрожала, только три раза попросила отвалить и бездействовала, упершись руками ему в ребра. Ответа на поцелуи Новичок не получил, хотя по опыту знал, что целуется хорошо. Запустить руки под такую несексуальную серую униформу он попросту не успел, потому что его резко рванули за шкварник. Маркиз с холодным ужасом в печенке увидел то, как в распахнутые двери спешат еще два колониста в дополнение к первому, сдавившему жесткими пальцами кожу на нежном юношеском загривке.  
5\. Девушка сказала двоим, что с ней все в порядке, только немного испугалась. Все это время Маркиз чуть ли не висел в чужих пальцах, не слишком понимая, за что его собираются судить и будут ли вообще судить, или сразу поколотят. Колонисты не обменялись с ним ни одним словом, перехватили за локти и повели к наемникам.

— Что сейчас с девушкой? — капитан воззрился на одного из конвоиров со спокойной уверенностью человека, который сам может наказать свое дурное чадо, если то вдруг насрало на ковер в чужом доме.  
— Она в своей комнате, с ней женщины и Бригадир, — ответил фермер. — Все будет хорошо. А вы разберитесь с этим… молодым человеком.  
— Принуждение к сексу карается по закону, — второй спаситель девичьей чести аналогично сверлил парня взглядом.  
— Да не принуждал я ее, просто целовал! — взвинтился Маркиз, тряхнув мокрыми от пота кудрями. — С каких пор запрещено целоваться?!  
— А чуваки сказали, что ты ей уже титьки лапал, — заметил Панч, с подозрением хмуря и без того мрачную морду. — Руками титьки не целуют, братиш.  
— Тихо, — сейчас у Блока стояла задача сгладить углы и свести конфликт к минимуму, то есть уверить колонию, что виновник будет наказан, и разбираться со своим подчиненным уже без сторонних свидетелей. — Уверяю, подобное больше не повторится. Передайте Бригадиру, что я улажу с подневольным.  
— Я передам, — тот мужчина, который проверял пальцами парнишечью шкурку на крепкость, одарил Маркиза сложнопереводимым, но явно недружелюбным взглядом. — Если бы ты хоть на секунду, пацан, представил, каково это — быть загнанным в угол похотливой тушей, — негромко произнес он, развернулся и покинул комнату. Второй поспешил за ним, в дверях чуть не столкнувшись со входившим Джуном, но ловко разминувшись.

Новичок надул губы и хотел было фыркнуть, но вовремя спохватился, что опасность вовсе не миновала — экипаж «Черного лебедя» смотрел на него. Кто-то осуждающе, кто-то с вопросом, кто-то… с разочарованием? У парня сжалось и прибулькнуло сердце, когда он понял, что Блок смотрит на него так, будто ожидал предательства, получил предательство, и все-таки очень расстроен фактом его наличия. Капитан до последнего верил в сдержанность своего бойца, но тот подвел, кинувшись за первой же «юбкой».  
— Простите, — выдавил из себя новичок, кашлянул, справляясь с севшим голосом. — Я больше ни за что, правда…  
— Я посчитал, что ты способен держать член в штанах, потому и взял тебя на это задание, — Блок вновь занял кресло за столом, после чего перевел взгляд на дожидавшуюся его деловую документацию. — Я ошибался. Как теперь с тобой поступить?  
На бледном горле новичка дернулся кадык. У Панча раззявился рот с уймой предложений, одно стремней другого, но тут голос подал Джун:  
— Отдайте его мне, капитан. На перевоспитание.  
Теперь внимание переключилось на белобрысого механика, расслабленно опиравшегося о кромку стола бедром.  
— Ты уверен? — капитанские кустистые брови приподнялись.  
— Абсолютно.  
— Забирай.

— Подождите! — несчастный восклик Маркиза уже мало кого интересовал, но команда все равно нехотя притормозила. — Меня могли подставить! Да, мы с девушкой зашли в пустой зал, но коридор тоже был пуст, нас никто не видел. Как они узнали, где мы?! А если это было наблюдение через камеры, то как сумели так быстро среагировать! Все это подозрительно!  
Голос подал РэдБилберри:  
— Все колонисты носят электронные браслеты, через которые с ними мгновенно связываются операторы. Оператор мог увидеть вас через камеры и сбросить сигнал тем мужчинам, которые находились поблизости.  
Говоря это, Том вспомнил рассуждения Боунса о тисканьях в подземельях. Неизвестно, к каждому ли насильному зажиманию среди фермеров операторы направляли спасителей, но теперь точно было ясно, что борзоты от приезжих не потерпят. Как и предупреждал Бригадир.

— Но… но она не сопротивлялась, — Маркиз скривил красивое лицо.  
— Ну да, ты вон какой ебучий лоб, а она мелкая! — все же не выдержал Панч, стремительно подошедший к парню и болезненно ткнувший его в грудину пальцем. — Ей надо было по яйцам тебе жахнуть или кадык откусить, чтоб ты понял, что творишь дерьмо?! Твою мать, пиздюк, как тебе вообще в голову пришло зажимать такую милашку? Куда ты, сука, торопился, если всё шло так ванильно и конфетно! Правильно тебе мужики навтыкали!

Это упало на тертых нелегкой жизнью и грязным трудом людей неким воздушным, как облако, откровением: беспардонный и похабный на язык дезинсектор искренне негодовал от поведения юного коллеги, решившегося без разрешения облапать подружку. Другие наемники невольно попытались вспомнить, видали ли они за все годы совместной службы Панча в отношениях хоть раз, и не смогли. До этого безобразия Панч всегда оставался Панчем — треплом, которому бы рот с мылом от дерьма помыть, причем большим жестким ершиком.

Кстати, Маркизу тоже светил ершик — тот, которым парень в наказание драил туалеты вместо робо-уборщиков. А еще губка, швабра и скребки для очистки звездолета, потому что Джун начал перевоспитание юноши под девизом «В здоровом теле — здоровый дух, и разговор идет о теле Лебедя, лапуля».

***

— Пришел посмотреть на отлет?  
— Ага, и попрощаться, — Боунс блеснул веселыми чайными глазами, слегка улыбаясь. — На тот случай, если опять вляпаетесь в сифон.  
— Постараюсь, чтобы этого не повторилось, — Том поймал себя на ответной усмешке. В голове крутилось, что по законам жанра Константин должен попросить пилота не погибать, ведь тогда никто не сможет доставить письмо его многоуважаемой неведомой матушке, а сам Том обязан пафосно или же проникновенно ответить, что это весомый повод выжить. Не помешало бы еще что-то вроде «айл би бэк» и трагичной музыки для расставания на фоне.  
— Вали уже, тебя все ждут, — засмеялся рыжий фермер и, хлопнув мужчину по обтянутому скафандром плечу, уковылял прочь из ангара, почти что незаметно прихрамывая.  
Томас не стал задерживаться и взобрался в кабину корабля, запуская уже проверенные системы, включая двигатели.

Рассветное небо встретило «Лебедя» привычной полу туманной белизной слоев, и все стекла на машине разом сменили уровень прозрачности, чтобы защитить людей от слепости. В салоне пахло чистотой и свежесмазанными механизмами, что вселяло уверенность.  
Очкастый проводник восседал на своем кресле, держась за ремни безопасности, совсем как Боунс недавно, но не ежился и ни с кем не болтал. Проявляя чудеса холодной отстраненности от происходящего, он словно бы включился только при подлете к куполу.  
— Я же говорил, — противоположная исследованной сторона крыши содержала следы пребывания сколопендр.  
— Вперед, по следу! — поступил приказ от капитана, дополненный указанием всем смотреть в оба на землю, где коварно таятся концентрические вздутия вертикального ветра.

В этот раз что-то изменилось — почвенные поля продлились совсем недолго, и им на смену выступил… лес.  
В понимании земных людей лес являлся скоплением большого числа деревьев. Лес же на Третьей представлял из себя вздымающиеся из холмов и равнин кривые образования твердых пород, похожие на абстрактные узоры для татуировок, на аппликацию из рогов и когтей мифических чудовищ. Некоторые достигали трех сотен метров в высоту, остальные были мельче. Испещренные отверстиями, трещинами, и покрытые наростами самых невероятных форм, эти природные образования заслуживали слёз и крови самых величайших художников-пейзажистов в галактике.  
— Как красиво… — наемники прилипли к иллюминаторам, на некоторое время абсолютно позабыв про миссию.  
Совершенство леса завораживало, как гипнотизирует игра отсветов пламени в гранях бриллианта. Здесь самоцветами и не пахло, если, конечно, минерал «деревьев» не представлял из себя драгоценность сам по себе.  
— Эти скалы переливаются на солнце, как перламутр… — новичок очарованно коснулся стекла, будто хотел через окно дотянуться до чуда.

— Ребята, соберитесь, — капитан, сидящий за вторым штурвалом, очнулся первым. — Влетаем в лесную зону, след все еще четко просматривается сканером. Рэд, внимательнее.  
— Безумно счастлив, что вы опомнились, — холодно заметил сисадмин, который, как выяснилось, ничуть не был одурманен сверкалками. — Ищите сколопендр. Они могут прятаться в трещинах.  
Деловой совет пришелся как раз вовремя — гул двигателей потревожил каменные джунгли. Волны газов облачками метнулись прочь, а из трещин поползли те, кого колонисты назвали сколопендрами.

В первый миг могло показаться, что найденные существа напоминают гигантских жесткокрылых жуков, но при более тщательном рассмотрении можно было заметить — нет, это не так. Вытянутые гибкие тела скорее принадлежали бы земным млекопитающим, чем насекомым, но на этом сходство заканчивалось — обилие тонких конечностей, крупные головы странной формы и черная шелушащаяся кожа.  
Одна из тварей проползла совсем близко с кораблем, стремясь скрыться, и «Черный лебедь», настороженный людьми, счел это за вторжение враждебной формы жизни. Автоматические турели выскочили из стенок за доли мгновения, открыв пальбу.  
— Иэ-э-э-э! — вопль разорванной сколопендры, свалившейся с вертикальной поверхности, было слышно даже в корабле.  
— НЕ СТРЕЛЯТЬ! — заорал Панч, щелкнувший шлемом и прыгнувший к шлюзу. — ЖИВЬЕМ! ЖИВЬЕМ БРАТЬ СУК!  
Те из команды, кто защиту с головы опрометчиво снимал, скоропостижно цепляли ее, задержав дыхание, потому что дезинсектор уже выскочил наружу, недрогнувшими руками вставляя в пушку обойму специальных патронов с сетью и передергивая затвор. Твари бежали от человека, как от огня, и Панч стрелял, раз за разом матерясь, когда сети рвались, теряя добычу, или вовсе расшибались об острые скалистые клыки.  
Мулаты подоспели на помощь первыми, потом выскочила оставшаяся часть команды, кроме пилота и проводника.  
Людям удалось поймать таинственную сколопендру. Наемники хищной стаей окружили скованную четырьмя слоями тонких металлических сетей дергающуюся и подвывающую гадину.  
— Возьмем хуйню с собой, — Панч повернулся к капитану почти умоляюще. — Мы обязаны изучить, и…  
— Да. Естественно, — Блок сделал жест, велящий поместить пленное существо в багажное отделение, где оно не сможет кому-либо навредить, даже если вырвется. — Мы не можем усыпить это, не зная, как оно отреагирует на снотворное.  
— Капитан, заберем еще трупешник, — мулаты уже рассматривали останки первой расстрелянной сколопендры на дне неглубокой пропасти. — Эй, Рэд, как слышно? Готовь подъемник!..

Спустя полчаса судно летело обратно в сторону колонии, неся на своем борту не только невредимый экипаж, но и полтора объекта для исследований. Взбудораженные случившимся бойцы не сидели спокойно: некоторые тихо переговаривались, косясь на сверток с трупом в проходе меж кресел, а кто-то хмурился и вздыхал, предчувствуя возникновение еще большего количества тайн и непонятностей, чем было до этого.  
Ко всеобщему недовольству, сисадмин проявил к пойманным тварям тотальное безразличие, скупо поблагодарив бойцов за наконец-то проделанную работу. Кулаки чесались объяснить очкастому, что не такой уж и простой это труд, но строгий взгляд капитана пригвоздил особо рьяных к креслам.  
Эмоциональную отдачу с лихвой компенсировали остальные колонисты, валом повалившие смотреть на диковину. Живую сколопендру заперли в узкой камере для особо буйных — была такая вне основного купола на случай агрессивного помешательства кого-то из жителей. Своеобразная тюрьма и психушка, служившая сейчас зоопарком.  
Черная тварь чесалась боками о стенки, много лежала, много ходила в беспокойстве кругами и часто залипала в угол. С помощью небольших расчетов было выяснено, что сквозь стены и пространство живность смотрит на дальнюю теплицу, ту самую, что истоптана сколопендрами от подножия до самой залатанной верхушки.  
А вычищенный и покрытый защитной пленкой стол в одном из соседних технических помещений оказался занятым трупом второго существа. В комнату разрешалось входить только в полной защитной экипировке, респираторе и очках, так как из нутра дохлятины сквозило чем-то нереально мерзостным.

Меж двумя комнатами практически поселился Панч, жутко заинтересованный в своих «детках», как он решил их называть. Двое суток с местными учеными мужчина непросыпно ковырялся в животных внутренностях, прежде чем готов был отчитаться перед командой и узким кругом желающих (и имеющих возможность) причаститься.  
— Итак, расскажу то, что есть на данный момент, пока не проведены тесты на ДНК и другие ювелирки, — непривычно серьезный дезинсектор ради отчета даже сменил футболку на чистую и пригладил ерш на голове. Над столиком, вокруг которого он нарезал кольца, разворачивалась голограмма-скан. — Вот… Ваша сколопендра в длину от носа до задницы составляет почти полтора метра. Плюс хвост сантиметров в двадцать. Восемь ножек, четыре передних и четыре задних соответственно, — показывая пальцем на полупрозрачной объемной схеме, объяснял он. — Передние и задние немного отличаются конструкцией…  
— А что у нее с мордой? — не выдержал новичок, опасливо и с надеждой на прощение покосившись на капитана, мол, я все еще в строю, думаю и работаю! Но Блок не удостоил парня взглядом, продолжив внимательно рассматривать фотографии со вскрытия.  
— Молодой человек, — зато среагировал один из пожилых секретарей Бригадира, мужичок с узкими глазками и широкой лысиной, — не перебивайте мистера. Он очень интересно объясняет.  
— Акхм, спасиб, — привычный к ругани и непривычный к похвалам интеллигенции Панч даже ощутил себя не в своей тарелке. — Так, о чем я. Тварь чем-то напоминает облысевшую и обгоревшую собаку, вот, посмотрите на кожные язвы. Это солнечные ожоги. Чернота шкуры — следствие загара под светом Лилит и, возможно, ночным светом.  
— Но ведь тогда получается, что сколопендры не приспособлены к местному освещению, — подал голос Том, тоже протянув руку за фотографиями. — Состояние кожных покровов ужасное. Шрамы, волдыри, расчесы…  
— Мы не видели других жителей нашей планеты, чтобы утверждать, что это ненорма, — напомнил Бригадир.  
— Морда! — вдохновленно продолжал Панч. — Череп продолговатый, область челюстей разделяется на… ох, ебать, короче, четыре челюсти пучочком. Можете смеяться, я литературный не кончал, да и на скане все видно! Самое жесткое, что меня потрясло — зубы плоские, как у травоеда, и довольно похожи на наши, клыки не выражены. Перед нами не хищник, судя по всему!

Вот это заявление вызвало волну оживления и перешептываний.

— Далее. Над каждой из челюстей расположено по глазу, как вы можете видеть. Глаза из твердого вещества, безвекие и выпуклые, будто у насекомых. Насчет фасетчатости — ее не наблюдается, монолит, — голограмма, вращаемая мужчиной, демонстрировала зрителям то одну часть тела, то другую. — Ушных отверстий всего два, как и у нас они по бокам головы. Так-с, что еще забыл… А, гениталии. Это больше всего удивило, но они похожи на гениталии земных млекопитающих и людей. Не сильно, но сам принцип — член и яйца. Так, вроде все. Вопросы, а?  
— Что по нутру? — Блок передал фото в жаждущие руки тех, кто еще не ощутил тошноту, и подался вперед, опираясь локтями о колени. — Скелет, содержимое желудка, как можно истребить…  
— Последнее пока точно не выяснили, — заторопился дезинсектор, прекрасно осознавая, что именно на этот вопрос он обязан ответить в первую очередь. Но данных действительно не хватало. — Скелет внутренний, из крепких костей. Череп очень прочный, хуй сломаешь… То есть, мы повредили сверло, и вынимали из-под кожи расплющенные о кость пули. В желудке еще интереснее — какой-то полупрозрачный кисель… Мы выясняем это.

— Спасибо за работу, Панч, больше вопросов нет.

***

Индивидуальные комнатки колонистов, похоже, являлись сугубо личной территорией. В них не приглашали даже неплохих товарищей, ну или собутыльников — зависимо от того, кем пилота считал Константин, подливавший по складным стаканам сладковатую хмельную настойку. Как парень объяснил, он покупал выпивку изредка, и мог рассасывать бутыль месяцами, если не подворачивались весомые поводы отхлебнуть всерьез. То, что теперь можно выпить в компании летчика — повод, безусловно.  
Напивались они, прячась вечерами в не самых популярных закутках «Звездной Пристани» — в тренировочном зале, творческой студии, подсобке технических роботов. Прихлебывая из стакашка, РэдБилберри терялся в догадках, почему Боунса так тянет на подростковые пряталки. Могли бы спокойно пойти в бар, который при колонии тоже имелся, посидеть по-взрослому, а не как мальчишки в сарае с украденным пивом.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — проникновенное заявление фермера, уже размякшего от некоторого количества выпивки, привлекло внимание Тома и заставило посмотреть на парня. Боунс усмехался: — Ты думаешь: «Почему не в баре?»  
— И почему же? — фокусы с пьяным чтением мыслей мужчину не особо впечатлили.  
— Меня по головке не гладят за общение с тобой, — красноватая жидкость в стакане красиво поблескивала в свете единственного плафона. Гараж, в котором они расположились на этот раз, не освещался за ненадобностью. — Ты ведь скоро улетишь отсюда, и чем меньше мы будем болтать, тем меньше ты будешь знать. Колонисты все друг за друга горой, понимаешь? А ты… другого сорта ягода.

Это Томас успел прочувствовать за те дни, что они с Константином сближались. Как и говорил капитан — от Боунса с личиной бойкого рубахи-парня сквозило внутренней тяжело переживаемой замкнутостью. Эта тема совсем не затрагивалась в разговорах, но мужчина чем дальше, тем крепче понимал — поговорить нужно, пока рыжий не навредил своими мучениями сам себе.  
— Тебе причиняли вред?  
Ожидаемо в ответ послышался лишь смешок.  
— Да ну, бред какой.  
— Ты был в лазарете…  
— Естественно, а куда еще пойти, поранившись грязной рыхлилкой?! — взбеленился парень, со стуком поставив стакан на ящики. — Ты хоть раз в земле ковырялся, чтоб знать, как это травмоопасно?!  
Но Рэд не боялся чужого возмущения и миролюбиво пожал плечом, не отводя взгляда.  
— Не сердись. Может, я тоже хочу быть за тебя горой.  
Константин подавился возмущением и растерянно приоткрыл рот. В полумраке было плохо видно то, насколько сильно он покраснел при этом.  
— Осознаешь, как это звучит, чувак? — буркнул он, добивая стакан и вплескивая новую порцию неуверенно подрагивающими пальцами.  
— Ты против?  
— Эм-м… Да вроде бы как бы нет, — глаза Боунса остекленело застыли, словно он мысленно подключился к беспроводной сети и копался в памяти поколений в поисках ответа «что делать, если к тебе клеятся». Том видел в чужом взгляде фальшивую нерешительность и понимал, что если это не игры алкоголя, то фермер ему сейчас врет, и на самом деле отношение к пилоту у него уже четко сформировано. Или же совсем отсутствует. Но тогда к чему все эти интимные посиделки, неужели только ради оправдания алкоголизма?

Отчаянно скрипящего мозгами колониста стало искренне жаль.  
— Не бери в голову, если тебе это чуждо, — и Томас переступил через себя, притворившись, что ответ ему не слишком-то и нужен. В конце концов, рано или поздно действительно пора будет улетать с этой планеты прочь, и, скорее всего, навсегда. И не похоже, чтобы Константин захотел (или смог?) полететь с ним.  
Парень выдохнул с заметным облегчением и благодарностью за то, что ответа от него не требовали. Иметь свободу выбора было прекрасно.  
— Что ж, тогда мы еще не раз выпьем вместе, если ты не против, — предложил он компромисс, закручивая бутылку. — И как-нибудь сгоняем в скафандрах наружу — покажу тебе нечто охрененное. Вы ведь все равно здесь надолго со своими изучениями сколопендр.

И не поспоришь.  
За довольно короткое время — в масштабах вселенной просто чих микроба на малейшей пылинке — выяснилось множество нового и интересного тварях Третьей, среди прочего — чем именно является киселеобразная субстанция в желудке. Оказалось, что это полупереваренный планктон, царящий в местных газовых слоях. Оба проводника, бывший и нынешний, на это открытие одинаково пожимали плечами — раз бывает планктон водный, в воздушном нет ничего удивительного, так что скорее придумайте, как уничтожить сколопендр.  
Первая же идея предлагала напитать отравой партию планктона и подкинуть в лесу, но тут все признавали, что вряд ли удастся убедить тварей поглощать именно отравленную пищу, и что мало хорошего начнется, если остальной планктон заразится или подохнет.  
Второй идеей было проредить лес от планктона, голодом заставив тварей выйти из укрытия, и там без зазрений совести расстрелять их. Это сработало бы, не будь лес таким огромным, просачивающимся в подземные полости.  
Третьей мыслью наемники предполагали просто всем миром выйти на охоту и перебить столько шушеры, сколько получится. Беда в том, что колония не обладала средствами на единоразовый выход из-под купола всех жителей. Не хватало скафандров, блоков кислорода, оружия… Никто не строил безопасную ферму в опасной зоне с расчетом на то, что все работники вдруг в едином порыве метнутся из нее прочь.

Однажды будним утром, ничем не отличающимся от всех остальных, Панч валялся на койке и сосредоточенно листал на планшете отчеты о ДНК-тестировании образцов с покойной сколопендры, все больше мрачнея.  
— Капитан, тут хуйня! — позвал он, подразумевая: «Капитан Блок, при всем уважении к Вам и годам нашей совместной службы, на этот раз Вы втянули команду во что-то действительно дурнопахнущее. Так что пожалуйста, не проигнорируйте мои опасения, и давайте разберемся в непонятном вместе».  
Конечно же, главарь не собирался игнорировать своего старательного работника, впахивавщего больше всех уже чуть ли не месяц.  
— В чем дело?  
— Результаты разбора ДНК нашей почившей подружки. Сразу скажу, лаборатория здесь знатная, так как от этого зависит бизнес фермы и, пусть местные умники шманали, в основном, молекулы растений, с животными тоже прошло все гладко. Тут секвенсор последнего поколения, я охренел, увидев, — дезинсектор нервно взъерошил шевелюру. — И вот результат. Компьютеры конечно же имеют доступ к всемирной паутине, нашли нам совпадение.  
Прищурившись на экран, Блок медленно зачитал вслух:  
— «Совпадение на 67% — гемпширская порода овец», — и уставился на Панча. Панч смотрел в ответ, и подергивающаяся бровь прекрасно демонстрировала все его недоумение.  
— Выведенная человечеством порода на планете, отвергающей все человеческое. Да, дела-а…  
— Похоже, онанисты-колонисты нам пиздят.

***

— Это точно овцы. Они расплодились в лесу до невероятного количества, — толстые стекла очков взволнованно протирались мягким платком, пока сисадмин говорил совершенно спокойным тоном.  
— Значит, в тот раз мы перебили не всех, — седые брови Бригадира сурово нахмурились, заставляя загорелый лоб пойти складками. — Кто-то ошибся в пересчете. Несколько особей остались живыми и продолжали мутировать в потомстве. Сейчас в них совсем мало от первоначального облика, но память передалась на генетическом уровне. Они возвращаются к нам.  
— Бригадир, что делать? — очки вернулись на нос своего владельца, а весь вид парня сейчас напоминал несчастного ребенка, озадаченного непосильной проблемой.  
— Зови доверенных, — велел глава. — И Боунса. Пусть принесут крепкие веревки.  
— Но Боунс общается с людьми, — живо возразил колонист. — Зачем он?..  
— Именно потому и зови.

Перечить велению Бригадира простой сисадмин не мог, это же не приезжих работяг на место ставить. Помощники были вызваны прямо так, посреди ночи, в сонном и мятом виде, но готовые почти беспрекословно исполнять приказы. Почти.  
— У меня до сих пор нога ноет, а вы заставляете тяжести таскать, — тихо пробурчал Константин, показушно прихрамывая и опасливо держась от начальства подальше.  
— Сам виноват, — естественно, Бригадир все слышал.  
Кучка мужиков остановилась у комнаты, в которой была все это время заперта живая особь, как выяснилось, мутировавшей овцы. Животное заметалось по замкнутому пространству, глухо заблеяв. Бригадир сделал отмашку «Вперед!» и работники молча один за другим нырнули в приоткрывшийся дверной проем, по-волчьи выстраиваясь полукругом и зажимая несчастную тварь в угол. «Сколопендра», которую в заточении не кормили, исхудала и очень ослабла, потому ничего не могла сделать, когда разом несколько человек набросились на нее, связывая веревками, лишая подвижности и даже отнимая голос.  
Так же молча эти люди подняли животное, вытащили из камеры и понесли по коридору вслед за предводителем.

Ночная тишина разъедалась гудением притушенных плафонов.

Дальняя теплица встретила душным ароматом ухоженного сада, запахом цветов и плодов. Здесь мужики положили овцу на пол и развязали, отодвигаясь подальше.  
Животное дернуло всеми ножками, с трудом поднялось, пошатываясь. Не обращая внимания на присутствующих, овца медленно пошла вперед прямо через грядки, настороженно принюхиваясь и оглядываясь. Все время, пока овечка изучала пространство, колонисты стояли абсолютно неподвижно.

Тварь умиротворенно улеглась посреди купола, задумчиво цапнув пастью зелень с ближайшей грядки и неумело пошамкав ее неприспособленными челюстями.  
— Память нашего скота передалась его уродливому потомству, — глухо повторил Бригадир и подавил тяжелый вздох. — Овца уже не может быть овцой, но пытается. Теперь я знаю, что делать… Убейте ее.  
Помедлив секунду, фермеры пошли вперед и без особых усилий прикончили животное.  
— В измельчитель? — жадно посмотрев на падаль, уточнил сисадмин.  
— Разделать и к мясным полуфабрикатам в столовую, — последовал холодный ответ.  
Полтора десятка светящихся в полумраке глаз уставились на седовласого начальника.  
— Но, Бригадир… — из голоса неуверенно возразившего Боунса пропала вся спесь. — С нашего стола едят люди…  
— Намерен вновь перечить моим приказам? — главарь слегка развернулся плечами в сторону рыжего выскочки, и тот сделал шаг назад.  
В воздухе стоял металлический запах свежей крови.

Овца была разделана, мясо отправлено к пище, а следы преступления затерты.

Как и рассчитывал авторитет колонии, наемники с утра были больше озабочены завтраком, чем наличием в тюрьме какой-то там уродливой зверюшки, и не догадывались о ее пропаже.  
— Я почти привык к всратой диете «харчок мяса в неделю», — признался Панч, охотно пододвигая к себе тарелку с густым супом, в котором помимо овощей и масла плавали зелень и небольшая фрикаделька. — Пахнет обалденно. В моем детстве роботы так не готовили.  
— Джун, чего не ешь? — капитан оглянулся на механика, сверлившего взглядом очередь у одного из окон выдачи блюд.  
— Новичок застрял там, — был ответ. — Все уже получили еду, кроме него.  
Теперь на Маркиза смотрели вся группа. Как только парень пытался добраться до окошка, чтобы получить свою порцию, какой-нибудь очередной колонист почти что вежливо оттирал его в сторонку и занимал место.

— Такое продолжается после того случая с девчонкой, но до этого никогда так не затягивалось. Сегодня ребята крайне оборзели, — механик поправил висящий на груди респиратор и уже собрался вылазить из-за стола, чтобы выручать подопечного, но тут Маркиз вернулся сам. С пустыми руками и негодованием в глазах.  
— Они меня просто не пустили!  
— Ой уж проблема, не помрешь до обеда без еды, — веселый и бодрый Боунс подкатил к наемникам. — Всем доброе утро! Алай, я принес книжку, которую ты давал, во, — он вернул предмет мулату прямо в руки. — Очень классная, я обалдел! И как бумажные страницы до сих пор сохранились? Защитный пластик творит чудеса!  
— Ты меня перебил, — новичок капризно сморщил переносицу, с вызовом глядя на фермера.  
— Сядь уже, мажор мелкий, — Джун дернул парня на лавку.  
Боунс хмыкнул и переключился на Тома, еще не принимавшегося за еду из-за кофе и просмотра новостей в планшете.  
— Друг мой Рэд, может, одолжишь порцию несчастному ребенку? — рыжий насмешливо кивнул в сторону вспыхнувшего паренька. — Позавтракаем за мой счет, у меня еда намного вкуснее припрятана. Прямо сейчас, давай, пойдем, пожалуйста, — он даже слегка подергал пилота за локоть, как нетерпеливая девица перед магазином драгоценностей. — Пойде-ем.

В чужих глазах, потемневших, как запекшаяся кровь, РэдБиллберри не разглядел и тени веселья. Вновь что-то непонятное. Возможно, на месте пилота капитан увидел бы во взгляде Боунса призыв собаки убегать прочь перед землетрясением, но такие сложные расшифровки летчику, да с утра пораньше, не давались. Отчетливо было ясно лишь то, что Константину отчего-то страшно нужно повести мужчину с собой прямо сейчас. Видать, это было важно.  
Том оглянулся:  
— Капитан?..  
— Вали уже, — вместо Блока ответил Панч. — Пока он тебя не похитил, блять, жених твой нетерпеливый.  
Завтрак перекочевал к обалдевшему от фортуны новичку, а Боунс не постыдился так за локоть приятеля своего и отбуксировать, пока Том возмущенно не стряхнул его пальцы.  
— Ну?  
— Едем на пикник, прямо щас, нет времени объяснять, — фермер бросил взгляд на дисплей браслета. — Я уже все собрал, но водить катер не умею. Надеюсь, ты справишься.  
Томас обалдело молчал минуты две торопливых шагов.  
— У нас побег?..  
— Что?.. Нет, черт, пикник, говорю же. Катер не предназначен для выхода из атмосферы.  
— Ты что-то натворил? — все-таки, они не первый день знакомы, и пилот уже выяснил, насколько Боунс не вписывается в критерии беспроблемных людей.  
Парень не ответил.

На входе в ангар он покосился на камеры слежения, после чего уверенно направился к отличающемуся обшарпанностью катеру — старому-доброму прогулочному судну, вмещавшему не больше четырех человек и заряжавшемуся от звездного света. Этот катер устарел еще лет десять назад, а когда попал в колонию, был списан на бытовые прогулки — привезти или отвезти что-нибудь, выехать с друзьями, и тому подобное. Иногда для важных прибывающих гостей заводили моторы аналогичной модели катера, только новенькой и ухоженной.  
— Нас выпустят? — Том без особых проблем разобрался в простом управлении, поднял суденышко в воздух.  
— Ага. Жми, — а Константин не стал рассказывать ему, что ночью очень удачно спер открытый пропуск у сисадмина, того, что назначился проводником взамен, и тем самым слегка отомстил. Вчера они все слегка одурели от запаха крови овцы, так что с этим не возникло проблем, очкарик и остальные ничего не заметили. Собственно, если бы не карманное воровство, Боунс бы не придумал отличный план по краже еще и пилота.  
— Куда летим?  
— Северо-запад. Покажу тебе Раскол. Уверяю, такого ты не видал, — парень устало прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в окно, надеясь отключиться от мелкого прибоя из волн беспокойства, ожидания близких неприятностей, страха. И уверенной тяги вернуться обратно, зайти в столовую, сесть рядом с другими колонистами и делать то, что делают остальные.

…Прошло примерно с полчаса времени, как завтрак необычайно затянулся. Прежде в это время жители колонии уже разбегались по работе, но сейчас сидели за столами, смеялись, разговаривали и ждали чего-то. Заинтересовавшимся наемникам объяснили — глава хочет дать важное объявление, а так как оно не связано с непосредственной работой ферм, гости тоже могут его послушать. И лучше бы им почтить местного вождя вниманием, все-таки он старается для всех.  
Когда седовласый мужчина взошел на порог у входной двери, как на постамент, и сложил руки за спиной, все жители притихли, благоговейно повернувшись к нему. На Бригадире был отглаженный костюм, должно быть единственный в его арсенале. Галстуком мужчина побрезговал.  
— Пару минут внимания, дорогие товарищи! Сегодня знаменательный день — нашей колонии исполняется шестнадцать лет!..  
— Достигла возраста согласия, — тихо буркнул зевающий Панч.  
— …Долгие месяцы упорного труда ведут нас к цели — к процветанию дома и укреплению общей семьи, — в некотором роде, слова Бригадира напоминали речи сектантов, лишь слегка. Винить его за то, что народ хотел счастья и слышать, как это счастье приближается, получалось с большим трудом.  
— Сегодня будет праздник, — объявил мужчина и вскинул руки в сторону полуавтоматической кухни, где на этот раз прятались вполне живые официанты. — Внесите десерт!

О, что за чудесные горки нежно-цветного лакомства высились в небольших мисочках, разносимых молодыми колонистами, красиво принарядившимися ради сабантуя.

— Шестнадцатилетие «Звездной пристани», друзья! Веселитесь, ешьте и пейте, бар будет открыт весь день и ВСЮ НОЧЬ, — Бригадир ухмыльнулся, слушая одобрительные возгласы, и поддернул рукава, чтобы получить свою вазочку с щербетом-мороженым из диковинных фруктов. Мужчина спустился с возвышения и сел за стол рядом с работягами.

— Ого, — мулаты во все глаза глядели на радостных колонистов. — А неплохие у них тут вечеринки~  
— Кто как, я в бар, — решительно заявил Панч, всадив ложку в свой десерт, как дротик в мишень. — Капитан, Джун, вы.?  
— Мысль интересная, — Блок даже улыбнулся слегка. Механик тоже отреагировал положительно.  
— И я, — сразу примазался новичок, догадываясь, что еще чуть-чуть, и он будет сплавлен с мулатами орать в караоке или танцевать в зале с как бы нечаянно наступающими на него колонистами. Нет уж.  
— Наверняка в баре есть безалкогольная моча фей для малышни, как ты, так почему бы нет! — с хохотом дезинсектор подгреб к себе за шею младшего члена команды и от души взъерошил ему прическу.

Единственным человеком на планете, не осведомленным о сегодняшнем празднике, оставался Томас РэдБилберри, уводивший от колонии прогулочный катер с пассажиром, который притворялся, будто спит.

***

— Будем сидеть в кабине катера на краю бесконечно глубокой пропасти и жевать бутерброды? — Том не то что бы не доверял приятелю, однако все же оставался деловым человеком и хотел знать, что происходит, зачем и почему.  
— Эти бутеры я сварганил из всякого вкусного, и там даже есть сосиски, — Боунс в ответ сделал лицо «слышь, не обижай моего внутреннего повара» и смущенно потер красный нос. — Мы пожрем, а потом выйдем из катера, и я покажу окрестности, — он ухватил один из пухлых батонов с щедрой начинкой, — а кроме них еще старый спуск в пропасть. Не до дна, но… увидишь.

Оставалось только смириться и вгрызться во второй бутер. Рэд неторопливо жевал припозднившийся завтрак и сквозь лобовое стекло обводил взглядом черноту скал, изломов пород, представлявших из себя противоположную стену Раскола. Великая пропасть, такая огромная, словно когда-то планета пыталась разорваться пополам, сделала это до середины, да так и осталась. Чудные изломы атмосферных слоев порождали великолепный вод… воздухопад. Газ бесшумно срывался в пропасть, а на грани дрожащих воздушных стыков вспыхивали под лучами бесчисленные радуги.  
— Перламутр…  
— Чего? — Константин отвлекся от созерцания тьмы провала.  
— Блеск перламутра напоминает. Очень красиво, — объяснил мужчина.  
Парень неуверенно заулыбался и кивнул.  
— Здесь обратная радуга. Зеркальный порядок цветов, жемчужные оттенки. Так говорил художник, который умер в год, когда я только прибыл.  
— Расскажешь о прибытии? — Рэду давно было любопытно, и сейчас он ловил шанс. Раз фермер его похитил и выволок чуть ли не на край света, пусть хоть что-нибудь даст взамен. — Как ты решил работать в колонии?  
По насупившемуся лицу парня замечалось, он не особо хотел распространяться. Но густые красноватые брови быстро расступились от переносицы.

— Эх, лан. В общем, в четырнадцать я свалил из дома, — Боунс деловито отряхнул крошки с ладоней и развинтил термос. — Не смотри так, это не из-за проблем в семье. Почти. Просто у меня не было отца, и было шило в жопе, которое зудело «найди папашу, найди!» Я собрал рюкзак и сделал ноги в ближайший космопорт, — отхлебнув чаю, фермер оскалился, вглядываясь в далекие воспоминания. — Стоит ли говорить, что я почти сразу вляпался в плохую компанию, вертящую всякое дерьмо на ушах? Даже не очень понимал, что делал — явно работал шавкой на побегушках. Пока мобилу не спиздили, общался с матерью, врал, что компания не так уж и плоха.

Том внимательно слушал, не перебивал. Замечая бледные пальцы и красные пятна на лице собеседника, пилот понимал, что колонисту очень сложно открываться в рассказе.  
Боунс сглотнул и продолжил:  
— Потом тех ребят накрыли, а я как-то свалить успел. Мне повезло. Тогда меня подобрали чернорабочим на крейсер дальнего плаванья, и я служил там два года, — на этом моменте последовала улыбка. — Было неплохо. Научился всякому, от починки крейсерных моторов, до ухода за райским уголком в центре судна. Такое уютное местечко с настоящим прудиком, цветным лесом и птичками-рыбками. Охренеть, да? Богачи на своих стоэтажных крейсерах просто с ума сходят!  
— Зато неплохо платят, когда им действительно требуются услуги, — усмехнулся и пилот, имевший дела с контрабандой. Чаще всего ценный запрещенный груз заказывали именно влиятельные люди, чьим тяжеленным кошельком можно было колоть орехи, образно говоря.

— Ага, у меня появилось немного денег. И даже друг, хлыщ такой, официантом там работал. Я был полон надежд, а он скепсиса и подозрений, так что я старался его поддерживать. Бухали вместе и к девкам клеились, короче, — фермер неловко поскреб затылок. — Космос. Всюду за пределами крейсера простирался бесконечный космос, иногда такой потрясающе-насыщенный искрами миров, что я думал — вот сейчас мои мечты осуществятся, все получится! Но иногда в иллюминаторы виднелась лишь тьма, всепоглощающая, как пиздец, и в такие моменты я хотел домой, к земле, погрузить руки в теплый мох…  
Подозрительно пришмыгнув носом, Боунс сумрачно закончил:  
— Мой друган так и не выдержал, с собой покончил. Там многие молодые не выдерживали рабочей нагрузки и темноты за бортом. Не знаю, почему так. Я сошел, как только появилась возможность, и стал искать работу на планете, решив — хватит с меня космоса. Потому что долгое время не мог смотреть в черноту, видел того официанта… И вот подвернулась возможность — набирали крепких людей для пополнения численности фермерских угодий. Жирная земля, белое солнце, трали-вали, все дела — и я, уже занесший одну ногу через порог решения вернуться домой, рванул наниматься в колонисты. А дальше криосон, четыре недели бодрствования, и вот я тут.  
— Значит, с семнадцати лет трудишься на здешних хозяев? — Томас тоже налил себе чаю, пока обдумывал историю фермера. Она не показалась лживой. Таких историй, а то и еще более тяжких, мир за тысячелетия существования повидал немыслимое количество раз.  
— Точно. У меня есть земля, солнце, как и хотел, — внезапно посерьезнев, Боунс повернулся к мужчине, глядя, однако, в пол. — Только по матери иногда немного скучаю. У меня кроме нее никого не было, и я… я уходил, мечтая, что моя семья станет больше. Блять, желание сбылось, но с эффектом обезьяньей лапы.

При этой горькой жалобе Томас мышцами груди ощутил в кармане пластик конверта, который предпочитал не оставлять среди личных вещей, носил при себе. Наемники не лезли в чужую душу и карман, но в чрезвычайной ситуации могли искать барахло по сумкам и ящикам. Так что Рэд перестраховывался, не желая, чтобы в случае чего его друзья были объявлены соучастниками.  
— Кто-то из жителей колонии портит жизнь? — сделал он вторую попытку вызнать истинное положение отношений Константина в «Звездной Пристани».  
— Нет, все ровно… — Боунс отвернулся и зашевелился, стряхивая тоскливое оцепенение и остатки завтрака в сумку. — Так, засиделись! Раскол сам себя не исследует! Шевели булками, чувак, нас ждут глубины Третьей!

Место для спуска, оборудованное неподалеку, явно давненько никем не использовалось — земля осыпалась на площадку, металл конструкций обтекал от обильного количества неведомого конденсата.  
Тем не менее, подъемник исправно работал, хоть и включался две минуты. Глядя на приближающуюся из глубин огражденную перилами площадку, Константин предложил наемнику не ехать на этом сомнительном агрегате, если он не хочет, потому что дело реально казалось рискованным.  
Но вскоре они уже спускались. Свет проникал в разлом на несколько сотен метров, но чем дальше, тем больше сгущалась тьма. Черные искрящиеся изломы стен померкли, а радуга в атмосфере давно пропала, еще на первой сотне метров.  
Щелчок подъемника.  
— Километр, — объяснил фермер и, повозившись с дверью, вышел на помост, пристроенный к стене человеческими силами. — Дальше только пешком по лестнице. Еще дальше — со скалолазным снаряжением. Но мы можем дойти до конца лестницы.  
— А обратно? — с легким подозрением осведомился Том, которому этот поход нравился все меньше и меньше.  
— Ножки заболят, — спокойно кивнул Константин, как будто не ползать по железкам над бездной приглашал, а пройтись по тротуару в парке. Сахарной ваты не хватало для пущего эффекта. — И хорошо, что не спрашиваешь, почему нельзя было спуститься в пропасть на катере…  
— Я летчик, — Рэд посмотрел в небо, видневшееся из глубины серым. — Сам вижу, какая здесь воздушная яма. Катер просто провалился бы вниз безо всякой опоры и не сумел подняться.  
— Клево, что ты понял! — обрадовался колонист. — А то два идиота в первые годы именно так и сгинули! — и развернувшись, направился к лестнице, обозначенной указателем.  
Помедлив, Рэд все-таки двинулся следом. Чуйка на опасность, присущая тертым жизнью людям, поскребывала его коготком, но скорее всего она была связана с высотой и возможной ненадежностью конструкций, чем с беспечным лживым фермером, на кой-то шут тащившим его в преисподнюю.

Чем дальше вниз, тем глуше становилось гудение воздухопада, все это время давившего на перепонки почти что за гранью слуха. Атмосферные слои расщеплялись, смешивались и… светились? Мужчина замер и пригляделся. Так и есть.  
Воздух, образованный из соединения различных газов, слегка сиял, стекая вниз. Крохотные крупицы чего-то более плотного мелькали тут и там, но сфокусировать взгляд на этой мелочи не получалось.  
Томас продолжил спуск.  
Спустя, примерно, минут сорок молчаливого хода по гудящим ступеням, походники замерли на последней площадке, освещенной лишь сияющим газом.  
— Пульсация под черепом есть, тошнит? — осведомился Боунс, повернувшись навстречу.  
— Не тошнит, — но идеальным самочувствие назвать тоже не получалось. Томас прислонился к холодной, просто ледяной даже через скафандр стене. Странно, вроде считается, в недрах планет раскаленные ядра, так откуда такой мороз?  
— Это глубины Раскола, — парень встал рядом. Выглядел он не лучше, должно быть, тоже мало приятного испытывая от погружения. — Можно считать за дно океана, хех… Если сумеешь присмотреться, то увидишь вокруг нас прямо сейчас миллиарды этих… Короче, планктон.

Послушавшись совета, мужчина действительно рассмотрел в светящемся газе толчи снующих туда-сюда крохотных существ. Разнообразные по форме и размерам, существа плавали в воздухе, жили своей жизнью. Том увидел их общение, страх, охоту друг на друга и даже деление. На стекло шлема присела особо бесстрашная особь размером со снежинку, напоминающая полупрозрачный лист хищного растения венерина мухоловка. Посидев там и пощелкав «челюстями», планктон отправился по своим делам.  
— Здесь они такие большие, — медленно водя рукой, Боунс распугивал живность и перемешивал ее с воздухом еще сильнее. Он обернулся к мужчине, став черным силуэтом на фоне синеватого свечения. — Ученые говорят, что этот планктон может не эволюционировать без принуждающего толчка, то есть мы сейчас буквально в доисторической среде.  
— Могли ли некоторые из них заполучить гены овец? — наемник с трудом отлип от стенки. — Если бы это послужило «толчком», твари наверху стали бы объяснимы.  
— Теоретически, возможно, — парень покосился на приятеля. — Хотя мы и стараемся не выносить мусор и пищевые остатки за пределы колонии. А ты мощный, нашел время и место думать о работе.  
— Ты бы предпочел, чтоб я не думал? — поднял бровь Рэд.  
— Лучше не знать, чего я хочу, — захихикав, Константин повернулся к особо ярким клубам газового сияния и несколько раз нажал кнопку на шлеме — сделал фотографии со встроенных камер. — Готов к подъему? Предупреждаю, если стошнит или носокровь хлынет, придется так и топать до самого катера.  
— Хуевый у вас здесь туризм, — усмешка вышла сардонической. — Ты сам-то как?  
— Намерен замыкать шествие и ловить, если вдруг тебя вырубит, — Константин показал большие пальцы вверх в жесте, одновременно значащем «все супер» и «поднимаемся». Том постарался проигнорировать его насквозь лживый взгляд при этом. Возможно, это все еще колдовала с чужим лицом игра светотени…

…А если вдруг фермеру хотелось, допустим такой расклад на секундочку, убить кого-то, то зачем тогда нужны были свистопляски со всем остальным, чтобы в доверие втереться? А деньги тайно переводить на счет будущему покойнику зачем?  
Нет, убийство тут вряд ли планировалось. Боунсу нужно было именно отдалить летчика как можно от команды и колонии в целом. Какова цель? Вряд ли задумка лишить экипаж пилота таким ходом оправдалась бы — Боунс прекрасно знал, что за штурвал могут сесть не только капитан и мулаты, но и механик с Панчем при надобности.

В голове стучало, и мысли ворочались еле-еле. Придерживаясь за перила, наемник чувствовал озноб и холод в конечностях. Ноги гудели после километрового подъема так, будто он пробежал уже километров десять. Оглянувшись, мужчина увидел, что Боунс недовольно слизывает с губы алые текущие из носа струйки.

Когда начало светлеть, кровь под черепом попритихла и больше не грозилась биением отправить человека в обморок. Мысли прояснились.  
Предположения об опасности для команды никуда не делись, и вдобавок появилась дума, что от этой неведомой опасности Константин попытался его, Тома, убрать. А почему бы нет, стоит рассмотреть все варианты, чтобы просто занять мозг на унылое время подъема. Если же все это окажется просто дебильным свиданием, Рэд ничего не потеряет от своих невысказанных подозрений. Подумаешь, кто-то не умеет выбирать места для уединения…

— Ебучая лестница, как я тебя ненавижу, — первая фраза Боунса после завершения ступеней.  
— Идем, недолго осталось, — Том даже помог ему доковылять до площадки лифта.  
— Че-то я себя переоценил, — кисло признался колонист. — После целого месяца возлияний такой марш-бросок. Если вновь задумаю подобную хрень, лучше попрошу кого-нить мне в башку прописать с разворота.  
Томас хмыкнул и включил подъемник.

Снаружи до сих пор светили солнца, то есть, сейчас всего одно солнце — время близилось к закату.  
— Вот это погуляли, — Томас встревоженно посмотрел в сторону брошенного катера, длинная тень которого казалась кусочком непроглядного мрака Раскола.  
Константин стрельнул в мужчину очень странным затравленным взглядом и вздохнул, поволочившись к транспорту.  
— Не знаю, как ты, а я хочу помыться и спать, — заявил он уже в кабине катера, избавляясь от шлема и засохшей крови под носом. — Ну и выпить, конечно, это святое.  
Томас же плеснул себе из термоса очень холодного чая. Наемник не знал, чего хотел в данный момент, возможно, просто расслабиться и никогда больше не напрягаться. И, может, еще массаж.  
Мысль о том, что сейчас нужно будет заводить катер и лететь-лететь, казалась крамольной.

— Вон уже и блин луны нарисовался, — фермер глянул в боковое окно и закрыл его специальной задвижкой. — Можно, конечно, прямо тут заночевать…  
— Лучше долететь до «Пристани», — Рэд стряхнул оцепенелую усталость и завел двигатели.

***

Празднество шло своим чередом. До того, как нагрянуть в бар, наемники вместе с колонистами поели разнообразных вкусностей в столовке, посмотрели обжорные соревнования между объемным доктором и таким же масштабным счетоводом, помогли освободить место в одном из залов от мебели, чтобы устроить танцы. К капитану выстроилась целая очередь желающих станцевать с ним, и мужчина посчитал невежливым отказывать. Мулаты дуэтом фальшиво спели какую-то знаменитую песню про несчастливую любовь двух астероидов, им хлопали и кричали «бис», потому что такого смешного исполнения мир еще не слыхал.  
Расстроенного игнором новичка пришлось отпаивать слабоалкогольной бурдой в баре уже ближе к вечеру. Парень сразу повеселел и начал уверенно что-то втолковывать Джун, методично и незаметно подливавшему в стакан Панча забавы ради. Пьяный Панч вел себя совершенно по-дурацки, и возможность насладиться таким зрелищем не хотелось упускать.

— Рэд так и не появлялся, — заметил механик на ужине, состоявшем в основном из закусок. — Он хоть звонил?  
— Я набирал два раза, недоступен, — покачал головой Блок. — Но жив, если верить чипу. Скорее всего, улетел с колонии на одном из катеров, отсутствуют три штуки.  
— О-овцы-ы, — уверенно доказывал Маркиз что-то очень важное, судя по округлившимся глазам. Наливать парню больше не годилось, он и так почти влез на дезинсектора, чтобы не упасть. — Грю те, пслышь? Мдак.  
— Иди нахер, — отчетливо отвечал Панч каждые пять минут, жизнерадостно улыбаясь и пытаясь расстегнуть на футболке пуговицы, которых не было. — Блок, я хочу полуторный оклад!  
— А кто его не хочет, — усмехнулся капитан, следя за тем, как Панчу опять незаметно подливают.  
— И детей! — уверенно добавил краснолиций дезинсектор.  
— С этим ничем не могу помочь…  
— Дом из белого дерева и сад с кальмарами, — продолжал вояка, прихлебывая. — На крыше будет плазменная пушка МЕ-240, и еще жена, похожая на меня.  
— Жена на крыше?  
— Нет, в подвале! — возмутился Панч. — На кухне!  
— Чертов сексист, — Джун убрал выпивку подальше, но пьяный мужчина развернулся на стуле, роняя молодого приятеля, и потянулся за бутылью.  
— И на подоконнике, и на столе…  
— Овцы-ы… — продолжал тянуть свое Маркиз, без опоры почти сползший на пол.

Мулаты принеслись в вихре музыки и разгоряченной плясками молодежи.  
— Ну как, еще не всё выжрали без нас?  
— Эй, Маркиз, сколько раз отжался?  
— Красотки, — Панч при виде появившихся в зоне досягаемости девушек покраснел еще сильнее и попытался спрятаться, натянув подол футболки на голову.  
— Черт, и эта здесь, — среди молодых колонистов тусовалась и бывшая подружка новичка. Тот, кстати, из-под стойки ее заметил и что-то замычал, явно собираясь подвалить и наладить контакт. Пока скандальное выяснение отношений не началось, механик вздернул подопечного за воротник и поставил на ноги, подталкивая к выходу. — Всё, спать пора. Я тебя отведу. Шевели ногами, ну. 

Протестующего Маркиза убрали, чтобы продолжать отмечать. Подтянувшись в свой номер где-то после полуночи, экипаж «Черного лебедя» обнаружил — что? — спящего рядом с кроватью новичка и полное отсутствие Тома, который так и не возвращался.  
— Сообщу охране, — ибо капитан проверил коммуникаторы, но сообщений от пилота так и не поступало.

Охранники гаража, игравшие в сложную комбинацию домино и карточного подкидного, заявили, что да, отбывающего наемника видели, да, он был не один, и нет, сигналов не поступало. Но в этом нет ничего необычного, учитывая то, в каком месте остановился взятый напрокат катер.  
— 'Он, глядь на карту, — усатый мужичок придвинул к капитану небольшой монитор на гармошке. — 'От машинка, цела и не’уредима. 'Ишь, ярлык желтым зияет! А 'ишь, где она стоит? Это Раскол Дья’уола, местная достопримечательность! Тринадцать лет назад туристы 'алом 'алили, только чтобы заглянуть 'у него.  
— Но народу быстро надоело ездить в такую даль ради пропасти, — закончил рассказ второй охранник, мужчина с видом интеллигента из качалки. — И еще потому, что около Раскола магнитные аномалии, глушится связь. Представляете, как страдали туристы без возможности заливать в сети фото и видео онлайн?  
— 'От, 'от! — засмеялся второй.  
— Предлагаете мне успокоиться? — хмуро осведомился Блок.  
— А что тебе еще делать? Лететь туда не пустим, ты выпивший, это чувствуется, — интеллигент похлопал наемника по плечу, участливо поворачивая к двери. — Иди, поспи, ночь уже. Если что случится с ярлыком на мониторе, мы сами слетаем.  
Капитан все же затормозил перед выходом:  
— Разве помехи работу этого чипа не глушат?  
— Так это 'уоенная технология, ее и долбанная радиация не берет! — всплеснул руками усатый. — Иди ты уже, не парься.  
Оказавшийся вне гаража мужчина почувствовал себя ребенком, выставленным из комнаты, где взрослые занимались своими взрослыми делами.

Он отправился к наемникам, по пути медленно трезвея и размышляя, что может сделать. Послал еще один звонок прямиком в магнитные помехи и прикинул, стоит ли поднимать шум у Бригадира, раз их подчиненные решили погулять в не самом подходящем для этого месте. Лететь для выяснения на «Лебеде»… нет, не получилось бы, охранники правы — все слишком пьяны, а автопилот бесполезен при помехах, не хватало еще испортить корабль.  
С тяжелым сердцем капитан постоял над спящими бойцами, вернул в очередной раз свалившегося новичка на койку и сам лег спать, предварительно в последний раз попробовав дозвониться.

Утро началось с похмелья, как и бывает обычно после праздников с возлияниями. Опытные наемники разобрались с симптомами быстрее с помощью специальных таблеток, но новичку пришлось выпить полуторную дозу, чтобы перестать страдать.  
Маркиз мучительно морщился, будто пытался рыться в тухлом сундуке памяти.  
— Ну как? — капитан посмотрел на него, отвлекаясь от новостной ленты.  
— Я… сейчас. Что-то важное вчера вспомнил, — парень опять скривился, после чего мучительно поднялся и сходил до туалета. Похоже, там его мозги прояснились, ибо назад новичок вылетел, как пуля.  
— Капитан!..  
— Боже, потише.  
— Капитан, я вспомнил! — все-таки сбавив голос. — Овцы!.. Сейчас объясню. Эм-м… — он заметался по комнате, отыскивая планшет со стилусом. — В детстве я видел передачу о том, как колонизируют планеты. Там рисовали такую схему мультяшную: вот в центре большой купол, это дом и администрация города, а от него уже в стороны тянутся купола меньшей значимости, то есть гаражи-склады-мусорки, а потом сады, и в самом отдалении — зоофермы, — кривой торопливый чертеж на экране был понятен и ясен, как кристалл на солнце. Новичок облизнул губы и продолжил: — Колонисты говорили, что не разводили животных, но на их дальний купол лезут существа с генами овец.  
— Ебаный в рот, — наемники успели собраться вокруг во время этой пламенной речи.  
— Это что получается, — Блок выпрямился, глядя на убогий чертеж. — Все это время нам могли врать о предназначении дальнего купола? То есть, их документы могут быть фальсифицированы, потому что там нет ни одного упоминания о зоо-хозяйстве. Мелкий рогатый скот мутировал, его выкинули из колонии, и подчистили следы?  
— Я же говорил, что они лживые! — трагично выломил брови Маркиз.

Капитан секунду сидел неподвижно, потом быстро поднялся.  
— Панч, где распечатки твои о геноме? Дай сюда, а сам беги и проверь наших овец. Джун, иди с ним, — стремительно шелестя документами на большом столе, Блок собирал пачку доказательств. — Все остальные — со мной к Бригадиру. Оружие взять, но на предохранителе.  
— Шеф, Рэд до сих пор не появился, — мулаты вооружались спокойно и деловито, как будто только того и ждали, чтобы начать открытое противостояние с колонистами.  
— Знаю, — с утра уже был совершен звонок, оставленный без ответа, и что-то подсказывало капитану, что Томас может уже не вернуться. — Это тоже спросим с Бригадира.  
Уже по пути к кабинетам начальства колонии, наемников догнали Панч и Джун.  
— Нет овец! — кратко и жестко отчитался дезинсектор.  
— Даже дохлятину унесли, — подтвердил механик.

Разумеется, Бригадир не собирался соглашаться с обвинениями, вываленными на него грудой, как из ковша экскаватора. Как и не собирался отвечать на все вопросы.  
Выслушав, глава колонии спокойным взглядом окинул всех людей в помещении — несколько колонистов прибыло сразу за наемниками для уравнения сил в случае чего. Потом склонился к столу, без труда нашел тонкий пластиковый документ, оставил на нем подпись и оттиск печати, протянул Блоку. Тот машинально взял, пробежал глазами.  
— «Работа выполнена удовлетворительно»?  
— Нас устроили ваши услуги. Оплата перечислена на ваши счета.  
Капитан кинул мулатам через плечо краткое:  
— Проверьте.  
— Да, сумма получена, — меньше чем через минуту подтвердил Алай.  
— Вам следует покинуть колонию, в ближайшее время, — кивнул Бригадир.  
Капитан «Черного лебедя» глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
— Вы, блять, издеваетесь?  
— Вас что-то не устраивает? — создавалось полное впечатление, что Бригадира сегодня не было на месте, и за него отвечал безразличный клон-андроид. Подобные машины водились в богатых фирмах, но не здесь. — Вы хотите ответов на вопросы? Мечтаете покопаться в секретах фирмы? Это не ваша специализация, вы наемная рабочая сила.  
Переглянувшись с одним из охранников, Бригадир посмотрел на часы:  
— Ах да, вашего товарища Боунс вернет этим вечером. Скорее всего на закате. Рекомендую вам к этому времени закончить приготовления к отлету, у моих людей можно будет купить и взять все, что вам будет нужно. Разговор окончен.

И сел за стол, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.  
Капитан знавал таких раньше — цепкие люди, добираясь до власти способны были единолично вертеть массами подчиненных и устранять недовольство любыми методами. Блок не столько чуял, сколько ЗНАЛ — начни он и его команда возбухать, и найдут их кости однажды на дне Раскола Дьявола. А то и вовсе костей не найдут, спасибо грибным грядкам.  
Рисковать командой нельзя. Некоторых наемников далеко-далеко дожидались семьи. Оставалось лишь проглотить гордость и возмущение, воспользоваться цивилизованным выходом, который для них приоткрыла колония — взять деньги и заткнуться.  
— И все же, последний вопрос. Как вы планируете разобраться с овцами? — наемники не тронулись с места.  
Бригадир поднял голову, словно только что вспомнив, как люди умеют неподчиняться.  
— Мы сделаем это своими силами, либо наймем специалистов, — проговорил он. — Мелкий скот, пусть и мутировавший — это наше, фермерское дело.

Акцент на «наше» в очередной раз провел черту между местными и приезжими.  
Блок махнул рукой, приказывая команде покинуть помещение, и вышел следом за всеми. Но в гостевой номер вошел первым и остановился посреди комнаты.  
— Наша работа здесь закончена. Плата получена. Собираем вещи, дожидаемся Рэда и улетаем.  
— А если Рэд не придет? — новичок постарался убрать из голоса волнение, но не слишком справился с задачей.  
— Тогда запросим еще сутки ожидания, и улетим по их истечению, — командир потер веки пальцами. — Собирайтесь и готовьте корабль.

***

Микроскопические случайные случайности иногда перепахивают судьбы людей сильнее, чем масштабные беды и катаклизмы, а именно: во время полета Томас в половину внимания слушал рассуждения фермера о природе Раскола, но все равно уловил тихий всписк доселе молчавшего, а теперь разряжающегося коммуникатора. Пилот придержал штурвал одной рукой, и второй вытащил мобилу из сумки и включил.

Больше десятка пропущенных от босса.

Чувствуя нарастающее и топящее волнение, Рэд сбавил скорость и вовсе остановил катер.  
— Ты чего? — удивился Константин, но, глянув на экран, примолк и отдалился в тень, понимая, что зона магнитной бури позади, и сейчас, возможно, начнется буря иного рода. Севшие солнца больше не посылали своих лучей, и единственным приковывающим внимание светлым объектом в кабине оставался экран коммуникатора, где целая куча вызовов завершалась сообщением: «Деньги получены, можем улетать. Ждем».

Глядя на коммуникатор, Том тасовал в голове вопросы и раскладывал их на полочки, сортируя по первостепенности и важности.  
Почему некоторые звонки получены сутки назад? Как это может быть, если вчера наемники большую часть времени провели вместе, звонить никому не требовалось?  
Стоп, это же текущая дата, это сегодня…  
Почему последние звонки и сообщение получены ЗАВТРА? Сегодня завтра?  
То есть, они с Боунсом проторчали в пропасти целые сутки? Точнее, чуть меньше полутора суток.  
Такое может быть?..  
Боунс знает? Он ни разу не посмотрел на часы с момента погружения.  
Если Боунс знает, значит, ему выгодно, чтобы прошло много времени, и задание неведомым Тому образом завершилось?

Так, следует вдохнуть поглубже и выбрать тактику допроса.  
— Сломался, что ли? — Рэд спокойно оглядел мобилу и пожал плечами. — Показывает неверную дату.  
— Возможно, — откликнулся из сумрака Константин. — Около Раскола барахлит электроника. Я вроде предупреждал…  
— Сомневаюсь, что барахлящая электроника могла сгенерировать вот это, — экран развернутой мобилы высветил Боунса, неподвижно нахохлившегося в сидении, и наемник мог видеть, как сужаются на свету чужие зрачки. Фермер даже не моргнул.  
— Может и могла…  
— Боунс, скажи правду.  
— Скажу, когда вернемся в «Пристань», — совсем некстати колонист вздумал упереться рогами. — Торчание здесь никому не нужно. Тебя ждут, и меня тоже ждут.  
— Отчего-то мне кажется, что ты соврешь.  
— Какая разница? — мозолистые руки фермера нервно вцепились в его же огненные патлы. — Какая, блять, разница?! Ты свои деньги получил, чудес насмотрелся, не спрашивай меня, сука, ни о чем! — парень резко отвернулся.

— Для меня это важно, — ведь Том вовсе не собирался провоцировать эмоциональный взрыв, он хотел понять происходящее. Глядя на широкую сгорбленную спину, обтянутую скафандром, мужчина решил сменить тактику: — Если не хочешь отвечать на вопросы, давай, я буду говорить, как вижу ситуацию. Итак, ты ведешь меня смотреть Раскол, чтобы я не знал о происходящем в колонии. Пока меня нет, ребята и колонисты как-то решают проблему овец, — неторопливо выдвигал теорию пилот, — получают плату и не могут улететь, ведь я на дне пропасти. Не пойму лишь, почему за целые сутки альпинизма я не устал, не проголодался, даже отлить не захотел…  
Медленно, словно почувствовавший себя в безопасности еж, Боунс развернулся и покосился на летчика через плечо. Расслабленная поза мужчины, внимательный взгляд и полное отсутствие намерения нападать показались достаточными стимулами обратиться к человеку полностью. Попробовать вести диалог стоило.  
— Не сутки. Для нас прошло меньше пяти часов. Та-да-ам, временная аномалия! — Константин изобразил руками фейерверк. — Именно ее я и собирался тебе показать. Во всех смыслах.

Один вопрос разрешился, и стало гораздо легче дышать.

— Хорошо, продолжим…  
— Пожалуйста, давай полетим в колонию, — появились ноты жалобности.  
— Мы еще не все выяснили.  
— У тебя и не получится все угадать, мы зря теряем ебанное время! — фермер яростно стиснул кулаки. — Тебе не понравятся ответы.  
— А можно мне за себя самому решать? — приподнял брови Томас.  
— Поверь на слово!  
— Ты врал не единожды, — пилот обратно нахмурился, его цветные глаза в свете коммуникатора сверлили собеседника. Мобила лежала бесполезным фонариком — при слабом заряде отпадала возможность позвонить с нее. — И нам, и своим. Иногда выглядишь так, будто…  
— Блять, — Константин в отчаянии закрыл лицо руками, — От вас, людей, только и слышно: «Ты врешь, Боунс, опять врешь, как не стыдно, ты постоянно врешь, даже когда не врешь — врешь, потому что у тебя глаза брехливые!» Как будто я сам их купил и вставил себе!  
— Ну, тогда бы оказалось, что покупные глаза почти у всей колонии…  
— Блять, — повторил фермер, опустив ладони и расфокусировав взгляд. — Если ты сейчас не заведешь двигатели, я тебя вырублю и поведу сам. И скорее всего мы разобьемся. Мне очень нужно домой, что непонятного? Просто заводи чертов катер, поговорим в «Пристани»!  
— Почему тебе срочно нужно домой? — из кого-то вышел бы отличный детектив, потому что способность так невозмутимо присасываться с выяснениями в той профессии бы очень пригодилась.  
Рассеяно хлопнув глазами, Боунс не смог придумать достойную устраиваемых им скандалов отговорку.  
— Потому что, чем позже я вернусь, тем сильнее мне достанется…  
— Если тебя грозятся обидеть или уволить, ты можешь улететь с нами. Записаться в пассажиры «Черного лебедя», — губы пилота тронула почти незаметная улыбка.

Теперь фермер смотрел на мужчину совершенно обалдело, похоже, впервые вообще представляя такой расклад и не зная, как реагировать на предложение.  
То есть, он действительно мог бы сесть в «Лебедя» вместе с Рэдом, Капитаном и остальными, впасть в криосон, как когда-то, и через какое-то время, возможно, даже увидеть маму?..  
Чувство отторжения к этим мыслям поднималось из самой глубины, похожее на тошноту. Часть Константина категорически протестовала. Она не дала бы ему жить за пределами Третьей планеты, без слоистой атмосферы, без света Лилит и звезды с длинным номером вместо названия.  
Возможно, она не дала бы жить экипажу корабля тоже.  
— Ничего не получится… э-э, как тебя по имени?  
— Том.  
— Ничего не получится, Том, — Боунс протянул руку навстречу. — Приятно познакомиться, правда.

Томас пожал чужую крепкую ладонь, и его руку слегка стиснули обе чужие.  
— Прошу, полетели в колонию, — в последний раз попросил парень, смирившись с тем, что если ему вот сейчас откажут и продолжат бомбордировать вопросами, вскоре спрашивающий может погибнуть.

Двигатели катера набрали мощность.

***

— Закат давно кончился, — нервными шагами Маркиз измерял комнату. — Уже почти полночь, Рэда нет!  
— Захлопни клюв и прижми жопу к стулу, — рыкнули на него. Буквально сидевшие на чемоданах и рюкзаках наемники раздражались с каждым утекающим часом. Они жаждали справедливости, по которой им осветили бы происходящее, мести за унижение с заданием, и справедливой мести за исчезновение своего пилота.  
— Я пытался позвонить, но его аппарат отключился, — капитан со вздохом сунул мобилу в карман и поднялся на ноги. — Пойду в гараж, гляну, что с маяком катера.

И тут пикнули часы, предвещая полночь, а плафоны во всем помещении разом притухли, перейдя в красный режим. Как тогда, при сбое в электросети.  
— Нет, нет, нет! — дверь отвечала на все попытки ее отпереть ярлычком «закрыто». — Еб твою мать!  
— «Рычаг счастья» опять бесполезен, — Джун подергал металлический стержень. — Как же хочется впихать его в жопу Бригадира.  
— И заставить сосать с другого конца! — зарычал Панч.  
— Тихо вы! — Блок уже пытался дозвониться до операторов, но его встретил добродушный автоответчик. — Черт бы побрал это все.  
— Они специально нас запирают! — Маркиз забегал по комнате с утроенной силой. Кому-то следовало пересмотреть свое решение о принятии парня на эту беспокойную работу.  
— Если специально, то мы имеем полное моральное право выпилить дверь, — а вот мулаты оставались хладнокровными.  
— Одной микробомбы хватит, чтобы разнести замок.  
— Нам за это штраф грозит, но мы сможем починить дверь и сократить его сумму, верно?  
— И показать этим, что с гостями нужно считаться.

Капитан Блок колебался, и выбрал компромисс.  
— Если через два часа отклика не последует, ломаем дверь.

***

Вернувшись из мелкого, как отделение в шкафу, катерного туалета, пилот обнаружил Боунса торопливо стягивающим скафандр.  
— Зачем…  
— Нет времени, — был ответ.

Пока Томас взбирался на свое кресло и лихорадочно пытался сообразить, не проблемы ли с пищеварением донимали парня все это время, Константин сбросил скафандр окончательно, отопнул ботинки и принялся за рубаху рабочей униформы, застревая в ее узком вороте. Вряд ли ради туалета стоило раздеваться полностью, так что мужчина прервал поток озадаченных догадок, пока они не потекли в неудобное русло.

— Ты только не паникуй, — оставшийся в штанах и майке фермер задрожал в холодной кабине катера. — Не ори, не скачи. Я сейчас изменюсь, и… — он не успел договорить, как затрясся сильнее, вываливаясь из кресла и убираясь подальше от кабины. В полумраке послышался тягостный болезненный стон и какой-то влажный треск.  
Том от неожиданности дернулся, своротив руль насторону, что не помешало автоматическому управлению спокойно вести катер поставленным курсом. Когда мужчина высунулся с сидения, дабы узнать побольше о происходящем, его хлестнуло нечто, сперва показавшееся оборванным кабелем, но спустя пару секунд нагрянуло осознание — это хвост.

Что ж, скорее всего, чего-то такого нужно было ожидать после всей этой истории с мутировавшими овцами. Наверно. Может быть.  
Невозможно оправдать свою невнимательность, когда прохлопал нелюдей под носом только потому, что они хорошо притворялись. Подумать только, главное оправдание в их лжи, к которому не подступишься — «секреты производства»!

На несколько десятков секунд воцарилась тишина. Замерший, словно изваяние, РэдБилберри старался дышать как можно тише, и потому услышал оттуда, из темноты, где находился колонист, странные щелчки. Ассоциация пришла быстро — такой звук выдавали старые, но надежные счетчики радиоактивного излучения, еще использовавшиеся вместе с допотопным оборудованием в трущобах на астероидах и нищих колониях. Вот только на сей раз треск издавала живая образина, которая выбиралась в кабину.

Отрастившее лишнюю пару передних конечностей существо в одежде Константина походило на человека только туловищем и немного формой ног. В лунном свете, бившем через лобовое стекло наравне с все усиливающимся сиянием проступавших на небе звезд, Томас разглядел эту… зверюгу более чем прекрасно. От размера усаженных длинными клыками челюстей по коже табуном прошлись мурашки, потому что зверюга явно смогла бы одним укусом снести нежелательному свидетелю башку и расплющить ее у себя во рту.  
Рэд вспомнил о наличии оружия в поясной кобуре. Не то что бы это придавало уверенности, но…  
Покрытая извилистыми буграми кожи безволосая голова существа помимо зубастой пасти носила на себе множество выпуклых красных глаз. Глянцевые полусферы, похожие на комки льда из замороженного красного чая, которые гипнотизировали своим слабым свечением. В них виделся разум. Не тот, к какому привыкли люди, пусть и смешавшиеся жизнью и прогрессом с частью космоса, но другой, обреченный уподобиться человеческому, просто чтобы его поняли сейчас и в данный момент.

Когда Том сообразил, что инородный организм не собирается убивать его сей момент, то медленно вернулся в прежнее сидячее положение. Зверюга, кажется, смотрела на дорогу, оперевшись утонченными насекомьими лапами о приборную панель.  
— Боунс? — голос слегка осип от пережитого волнения. Том не сомневался, что еще и в шевелюре прибавилось седых волос. Все-таки первая встреча с оборотнем не могла не впечатлить.  
Существо дернуло длиннющим хвостом, скрежетнуло что-то приоткрытой пастью, но большего внимания к прозвищу не проявило. Чтобы выяснить, что его так заинтересовало снаружи, пилот повернул голову и узрел приближающиеся купола колонии.  
— Улей ваш? Остальные колонисты такие же, полагаю? — и, разумеется, ответов на вопросы не поступило.

Катер по дуге заходил на посадку перед ангаром, когда Томас увидел, что ворота распахнуты, а из них стремительно бегут десятки подобных сидевшему в кабине существ. Некоторые внешне немного отличались, но по большей части все обладали схожими признаками: большие зубастые головы, шесть ног, хвосты.  
Боунс засуетился, нервно постукивая «пальцами» по панели, потом встал на пол. Заливисто пощелкав, он убедился, что тупой человек ничего не понимает, и локтем подпихнул к Тому снятый шлем.  
— Надеваю, — пилоту ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.  
Зверюга плавно переставляла конечности при ходьбе, и на это, пожалуй, можно было бы смотреть вечность. Так ходят земные насекомые, или некоторые рептилии — словно бы аккуратно несут свое тело в пространстве, не утруждаясь на лишние движения.  
Шлюз наружу Боунс умудрился открыть сам, и Рэду ничего не оставалось, кроме как признать — фермер его бережет. Мог бы просто распахнуть двери и дать задохнуться, но нет, заставил шлем надеть.  
Это чертовски мило.

Шлюз автоматически закрылся, и Томас погрузился в раздумья, что же теперь делать. По-хорошему, следовало бежать в опустевшую колонию и искать других наемников. Но ощущение, что для получения всей правды о происходящем надо отправиться следом за колонистами, сверлило мозг тонким звенящим лучом.

От выбора мужчину опять спас Боунс. Он снаружи вскочил на вытянутый нос катера, привлекая к себе внимание, потом спрыгнул и отбежал, постоянно оглядываясь. Звал.  
Двигатели судна-пенсионера устало чихнули, но покорно загудели вновь. Томас старался держать ровную скорость, чтобы не отставать от бегущего следом за собратьями фермера.

***

Негромкий хлопок сопроводил вышибание дверных замка и петель, после чего металлическая створка тяжело грохнулась на пол коридора. Вооруженные наемники выглянули из гостевого номера, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружили.  
Тишина. Всюду царила тишина. И пустота. Там, где на протяжении месяца круглосуточно находились жители «Пристани», сейчас лишь сквозняки от вентиляции гуляли по помещениям.  
И только внутренние двери ангара попискивали сигналом о разгерметизации гаража.

— Маяк катера движется, — в пустующей комнате охранников капитан Блок сразу заметил изменения на отслеживающем мониторе. — Джун, этот комп к нам на «Лебедя», живо!  
— Капитан, он направляется к лесу, — новичок оперативно сверил маршрут с картой. — Но зачем Рэду туда лететь?..  
— Догоним и узнаем. Приготовьте оружие! Без разбору не палить, но держать при себе!

— Думаешь, все эти овцелюбы там? — уже на корабле Панч обратился к Блоку, быстрыми заученными движениями обвешиваясь снаряжением поверх скафандра. — У них там что, блядский шабаш?  
— Сегодня полнолуние, — заметил один из мулатов, просматривающий данные о погоде над колонией.  
— Совпадение, конечно, пиздец, — нахмурился дезинсектор и занял привычное место у выхода.

***

Световые фильтры на стеклах катера мощнее, чем на стеклах шлемов скафандров. Сейчас, находясь снаружи судна, Томас мог сказать, что почти в полной мере осознает, отчего загадочный «ночной свет» считается губительным. В высоченном, бесконечно глубоком угольно-черном небе жестоко сияли звезды. Каждая маленькая белая точка представляла из себя прожектор, лучом обжигающий на поверхности планеты все, что только можно обжечь.  
Еще во время полета мужчина заметил, что открытые участки кожи некоторых бегущих впереди существ меняют свой оттенок со светлого на темный. Зверюги получили загар. Оставалось надеяться, что их не сожжет так же сильно, как покрытых язвами овец.  
И о чем он беспокоился — эти ребята запросто дышали газом, который его самого убил бы за шесть секунд…

А сейчас Томас стоял на границе поля, перед началом леса кривых утесов. Он вновь был свидетелем, на этот раз цели визита колонистов в лес.  
Грандиозная охота на овец.  
Зверюги налетали на «сколопендр», запросто разрывая их мощными челюстями. Долгое эхо блеянья гуляло меж изогнутых щербатых камней, блестящих в обжигающей светом ночи.  
Сбоку в глаза бил светом круг луны.  
Чувствуя, как зудит терзаемое звездами сквозь фильтры шлема лицо, Томас не переставал слушать, продолжал смотреть. Некоторые существа в азарте охоты портили, а то и теряли одежду. Их не волновала необходимость носить на теле ткань, ведь это приходилось делать только ради человеческих визитеров, а сейчас они могли насладиться сами собой, чем и занимались, удаляясь все глубже в лес и совсем пропадая из виду, растворяясь в игре контрастных теней.  
Отголоски охоты стихли.  
Грация хищников, созданных специально для этой планеты. У прятавшихся по расщелинам овец были шансы спастись, но Рэд бы поставил на победу колонистов, если бы его спросили.

Наемник казался очень маленьким красным мазком на холсте по сравнению с черной пустыней земли, черным вихрем неподвижного леса, и черным небом с ослепительными белыми светилами.

Таким его и увидел экипаж «Лебедя», затормозившего совсем близко. Пилота растормошили и окончательно привели в себя уже на судне.  
— Жив, еб твою мать, — Панча остановили, не то полез бы обниматься.  
— Простите, — Рэд обвел всех взглядом человека, который все еще где-то в иных сферах. — Лететь в лес не получилось, моторы катера накрылись…  
— Мы знаем, — кивнул Блок. Люди уже успели проверить и катер, и все его содержимое, пока летчик приходил в себя. — Ты чуть не расплавился от ночного света, тебе нужен покой. Лежи, не дергайся.  
— Не стреляйте ни в кого, — попросил Том, заметив оружие. — Это все колонисты…  
— Несложно догадаться, — и хотя остальные наемники не застали метаморфозы жителей, они понимали, что обычным людям ни за что не удалось бы сквозь ночной свет пешком прибежать в такую даль.

— Спалил катер, чуть не спалился сам, и все ради чего? — Джун, оставшийся присмотреть за пострадавшим товарищем, задумчиво повертел в руках брошенный Константином браслет и отложил к остальным вещдокам. — Не припоминаю, чтобы ты раньше вообще питал слабость к рыжим коренастым крепышам.  
Том усмехнулся, прикрыв глаза.  
— Считай, что он меня подкупил. Ты понимаешь, — и еще бы механик не понял, ведь контрабанду они когда-то возили напару.

Измождение отключило пилота так резко, что он и не заметил, как заснул. Его силы были значительно подточены сначала прогулками по лестницам на большую глубину и обратно, временной аномалией, выкравшей полтора дня жизни, переживаниями последних часов, и вот вишенкой на торте — звездным облучением. Команда не стала беспокоить друга, вернувшегося живым и относительно целым из передряги, решив, что для начала хватит мази от ожогов и бутылки воды на полочке рядом с койкой.

***

Эпичная встреча двух вождей, начальника колонии и капитана «Черного лебедя», состоялась приблизительно в полдень, когда щадящий свет солнц заливал истоптанную поляну перед лесом.  
Колонисты выходили из лесу, как толпа беженцев из неблагополучных краев, только вот довольные донельзя — они активно переговаривались, смеялись, кто-то даже распевал песни. Все босые, взлохмаченные, ободранные и полуголые, перемазанные черной грязью и бордовой кровью овец, на которых охотились.  
Сейчас работники колонии были похожи на людей, но некоторые все еще не завершили полностью обратную трансформацию — у кого глаз лишний, у кого хвост за спиной болтался, кто-то втягивал в тело отростки дополнительных рук или зубы…

— Не получилось улететь вечером…  
— Нам уже известно, что это не ваша вина, — спокойно кивнул Бригадир. Седовласый вожак стаи нелюдей держался с достоинством даже сейчас… ОСОБЕННО сейчас. — Мы не в обиде. Убивать вас тоже, кстати, не собираемся. Когда возместите принесенный ущерб, то улетайте, под расписку о неразглашении некоторых тайн, разумеется. Обсудим это в моем кабинете.  
Сильно загорелые жители «Звездной пристани» волной обтекли наемников и оба корабля, отправились дальше, в сторону своего дома, как ни в чем не бывало. Один раз в толпе можно было заметить Константина — парень опять хромал, на его ноге смачно багровел щадящий, но явно болезненный укус. Похоже, кого-то в очередной раз наказали за самодеятельность. Но парень не казался изгоем, он был частью семейства, таким же, как остальные.

Ничего больше не оставалось, как прицепить бесполезный катер к днищу «Черного лебедя» и полететь обратно к куполам.

Два дня ушло на возмещение ущерба, то бишь починку дверей с катером, и заполнение всяческих договоров о неразглашении тайны.  
Ксеноморфы, по совместительству являющиеся жителями колонии, дали ясно понять, что в случае утечки информации поймут, кого «благодарить» и достанут наемников из любого кратера самого далекого астероида, пусть даже и не своими руками.  
— Это не угроза, — пояснил Бригадир. — Нам нужна гарантия вашего молчания.  
— Что вы дальше планируете делать? — в большинстве документов требовалась подпись капитана, но в некоторых пришлось отметиться каждому наемнику.  
— Жить, — колонианское начальство пожало плечами. — Объявим карантин на некоторое время, чтобы вернуться в «человеческое» русло, а потом опять откроемся для торговли.  
— И можно будет снова пускать туристов к Расколу Дьявола! — новичок сопровождал капитана везде, и совсем не потому, что опасался за его одиночные визиты к зверюгам, нет! — Кстати, почему он так называется?  
Бригадир пожал плечами снова.  
— Людям покажи большую дыру, и они скажут, что туда упал дьявол.

Что до Константина, то он целые сутки избегал встреч с людьми, хромая вокруг да около, но все же решился и позвал Томаса выпить. И снова не в бар, как поступают нормальные люди, а к себе в комнату.  
— Святая святых, — пилот с усмешкой оглядел скудный интерьер из койки, узкого шкафа и небольшого столика. — Не слишком ли интимно? ~  
— Серьезно? — фермер вскинул густые брови и засмеялся, переправляя бутылку из шкафа на стол. — Ты меня «голым» видел, че теперь о комнате беспокоиться!

Изучая взглядами сероватые скучные стены обклеенные лишь фотками жизни колонии, они пили из чего-то подозрительно напоминающего мелкие горшки для рассады.  
— Насчет твоего «обнажения», — Рэд поднял тему, потому что понимал — колонист этого от него ожидает. — Расскажи, как это все же произошло. Как вся колония превратилась в… то, во что превратилась.

Поболтав остатки пойла в импровизированном стакане, Боунс опустил взгляд и нахохлился.  
— Ну, если тебе реально интересно… Все началось с вертикального ветра. Через два года после того, как я тут поселился, сифон долбанул прямо сквозь дальний купол. Там действительно располагался скот тогда, — парень поежился. Провел ладонью по столешнице, стряхивая тончайший слой пылинок. — Почти все овцы погибли, многих вышвырнуло наружу, выжившие шарахались от нас по углам. Мы починили купол и долго не могли понять, что не так. Овцы отказывались подпускать рабочих, а у нас самих участились случаи телепатии и… ну ладно, ох, у двух женщин были выкидыши странной формы.

— То есть, они планировали детей? — уточнил внимательно слушавший летчик. — А как же «контрацепция»?

— Ага, был задуман эксперимент, смогут ли здесь состояться роды и взросление детей… Короче, все накрылось, и об этом как-то все жители сразу узнали, такая паника была, — Боунс налил себе еще и печально скривил рот. — А потом наступило полнолуние, мы сменили форму и быстро все поняли. Это был самый первый общий мозговой штурм, и самый результативный, — смешок. — Овцы изменились вместе с нами, и мы попытались их истребить, чтобы никто не получил отравленного мяса. Как выяснилось позже, истребили не всех, и они расплодились на воле, с каждым поколением теряя овечность.

— Получается, ваши дети теряли бы человечность, — осторожно предположил мужчина, и Константин кивнул, оскалившись.  
— Схватываешь налету… Мы решили, что не хотим жить с кем-то отличающимся от нас. Мы, вся колония, чуть ли не единовременно приняли дозу чужеродных генов вместе с микроорганизмами, принесенными гейзером. Вот почему нельзя было при строительстве экономить и ставить единую вентиляцию по всей территории! — засмеявшись, парень развалился на койке, сложив руки под затылком. — Черт возьми, недра Третьей хранят в себе целую вселенную…

Вино в стакане чуть отблескивало оранжеватым, напоминая аварийные лампы. Тишина в комнате разбавлялась лишь дыханием — даже соседи за стенками не копошились, так как стоял самый разгар рабочего дня.  
— Получается, ты навсегда прикован к этой планете, — Том не собирался использовать полувопросительные интонации, но они промелькнули сами. Отзвук огорчения ему удалось проглотить.  
Боунс кивнул, не открывая глаз.  
— Я бы не смог улететь, даже если ты всерьез приглашал, — мрачно заметил он. — Да я и не хочу. Мне здесь нравится. Нам всем тут нравится. Те, кому не нравилось, уже вымерли.  
— Но письмо для матери все-таки отправляешь.  
— Чтобы она больше не ждала меня.

Помолчали еще. Судя по нервной барабанной дроби пальцами по стенке, Боунс хотел еще о чем-то поговорить, но вновь молчал, зажимаясь, как раньше. Сейчас-то почему?  
— Еще не все секреты раскрыты? — оглянувшись на обеспокоенного ксеноморфа, Томас улыбнулся углом рта.  
Парень проигнорировал дружелюбную мимику, вцепившись взглядом во взгляд.  
— Да-а, пожалуй, — протянул он. — Но этот секрет тебе абсолютно не понравится. Поэтому я не хочу его говорить. Скажу, только если ты сам задашь правильный вопрос.

Как будто из фантастики пилот вдруг угодил в фэнтези, где жуткий лесной тролль на мосту требует отгадать три загадки, иначе не даст прохода. К счастью, в реальности у мужчины был не один путь, а несколько: разгадывать загадку, сменить тему, покинуть помещение, или совершить какую-нибудь глупость.

Скептически оценив полупустую бутылку, и решив, что для глупостей нет достаточных оснований, Рэд начал прикидывать, о чем бы начать новый разговор. Он вновь огляделся.  
На стенке висели даже недавние фото из Раскола, где в клубах светящегося газа нырял живой снегопад планктона. Фото красивые до чертиков, вполне могли бы выиграть какой-нибудь конкурс. Разумеется, фермер ни в чем таком не стал бы участвовать.  
Сам хозяин комнаты так и продолжал валяться на постели рядом с сидящим Томом. Из-под короткой штанины шорт торчала бинтовая обмотка. Укус уже не кровил, но наверняка, как и световые ожоги, до сих пор ныл и отравлял существование.

Вспомнилось, как Боунс мучительно видоизменялся в тесном пространстве катера. Каково это, в считанные секунды трансформировать все тело, от имеющейся плоти, до отращивания совершенно новой, человеческому организму чуждой? Мечтали ли колонисты, сбросив людской облик, больше никогда к нему не возвращаться, чтобы не страдать? Как те овцы, что за несколько поколений полностью избавились от кучерявой шерстяной шкурки и копыт…

Куда пропали овцы из лаборатории в тот же день, когда Константин потащил его на прогулку в пропасть?  
Нет, не так…  
Какая истинная цель визита в пропасть?

— Зачем ты водил меня во временную аномалию Раскола?  
Парень заинтересованно пошевелился и приподнял веки. В глазах светилась обреченность.  
— Бля, это правильный вопрос. Ляг, и я все объясню, — он похлопал по узкому пространству рядом с собой и втесался плечом в стенку, пододвинувшись.  
И Рэд, на самом деле, не особо долго раздумывал над этим предложением, просто лег и уставился в тоскливый потолок. Возникло ощущение, что он делит кровать не с человеком, а с каким-то зверем. Должно быть, Боунс сейчас испытывал похожее чувство чужеродности.

— Ты наверняка знаешь, что мы планируем объявить в колонии карантин, как только вы улетите, — неожиданно фермер сменил позицию, улегшись грудью на грудь Рэда и прижимая его плечи к постели. Он был теплым, по-человечески, вот только странно вибрировал, будто мурлычущая кошка. Том не сразу опознал в этом внутреннюю дрожь. — Чтобы это выглядело естественно, карантина должны затребовать люди извне. И они затребуют на первой же медицинской точке, проверив твой экипаж.  
— Что вы сделали? — прошептал Томас, чувствуя непомерную тяжесть не только от чужого веса, но и от осознания, что все это время беспокоился не напрасно.  
Губы Константина скривились в неприятном оскале:  
— Мы не хотели этого делать, но Бригадир приказал, заявив, что это точно нам поможет. И живая овца отправилась в пищу. Люди ее приняли вместе с чужеродным геномом, — парень ожидал от человека под собой всякого, потому был готов и получить удар, и начать ловить рванувшего к своим летчика. Но Том лежал неподвижно, и это пугало. — Такими, как мы или овцы, те наемники не станут, но некоторые проблемы со здоровьем обретут, рано или поздно, и особенно когда покинут пределы звезды Лилит.

Не выдержав ступора, Боунс отстранился сам, и сел в дальний угол кровати. Рэд медленно принял сидячее положение тоже, переваривая услышанное.  
— И ты не знаешь, излечимо ли это? — уточнил он на всякий случай. — Насколько опасно.  
Колонист развел руками.  
— Вне этой системы медицина мощная, — только и сказал он. — С опухолями точно справятся. Мы по своему опыту можем предполагать, что убивать носителей мутагены не станут, они жить хотят.

И Константин тоже очень хотел жить, поэтому начал бояться еще сильнее. Мелкие проявления наливающейся в собеседнике ярости не миновали его органов чувств, и фермер впервые прикинул, насколько он может оказаться слабее этого наемника, если вдруг что. Боунс не слабак и в разнообразных драках бывал, но не с обученными противниками, а такой же шелупонью, как он сам. Нечеловечность давала незначительные преимущества вне полнолуний, никакой сверхсилы.  
Страх открыл доступ во внутренний эфир, где вся колония разом прознала, что парень опять накосячил. Собратья решили не приходить на помощь, бросив Константина самого разбираться с созданной проблемой, но обрывки чьих-то здравых мыслей он все же уловил, решив воспользоваться ими.

— Дослушай меня, — ладони подняты в останавливающем безоружном жесте. — Искать справедливости или совести здесь не получится. Бить меня или пытаться добраться до Бригадира бессмысленно, только время потеряешь. Причем, время своих товарищей. А я тебе для того и говорю, чтобы ты знал, что делать после отлета.  
Его воротник затрещал от стремительной хватки, и в похолодевший затылок уперлась стена.  
— Ты, сволочь, молчал столько дней, — Томас обладал уникальным талантом отлично контролировать взбешенность, если уж такая подкатывала, и сейчас он сдержался, чтобы не разбить кому-то ебало. Какой бы исполнительной скотиной не являлся Боунс, он оставался простой шестеркой на побегушках зачинщика и мозгового центра — Бригадира. Все мутные мотивы человеколюбия фермера ушли в прошлое и перестали быть интересны, ведь опасность угрожала настоящим друзьям.

Кровь застыла жилах, когда он подумал о том, сколько ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО прошло времени, если учитывать, что биота этой планеты крайне активная.

***

— Ты тупица, ТУПИЦА-А! — Бригадир в ярости орал, упершись в стол. — Как можно быть настолько, блять, безмозглым болваном?! Взять и выложить на стол главный козырь нашей спокойной жизни!

Боунс смотрел в пол, облизывая губы от натекающей крови. В последнее время следовало слишком много избиений, и это наверняка являлось сигналом о том, что парень делает что-то не то, но сам он считал, будто поступает правильно.  
Собственно, поэтому он и прибежал к начальнику сразу же после того, как наемник двинул ему в челюсть и хлопнул дверью.  
Воля вожака заставила фермера поднять взгляд.  
— Они могут уничтожить нас, Боунс, — пожилой мужчина устал орать, опустился в кресло и пригладил всклокоченную седину. — Хоть это пойми. Хозяева колонии не всемогущи, кроме того, они ЛЮДИ. Люди тоже не любят чужие формы жизни, как и мы, ты забыл? Мы хорошо работаем на них и мало просим, но они сотрут нас, когда им жопу прищемит!.. А если вспомнить об обычных уродах, моральных, любителях поубивать с малейшим предлогом или вовсе без него! Не только мы их можем нанимать, но и наши враги!  
Одновременно со словами в голову поступали мысли и образы, от которых провинившемуся колонисту становилось совсем страшно и плохо.

— Я поражаюсь тебе, — продолжал глава «Пристани», покрутив в руках стилус и отшвырнув его обратно на стол. — Наш разум общий на две трети, но оставшейся частью, не доступной никому, ты умудряешься сгенерировать такое ебанутое дерьмо, после которого тебя остается только убить.  
— Не надо… — хрипло попросил парень, утирая нос кулаком. Он сдерживал дрожь и смотрел на альфу сухими глазами, ощущая себя при этом полностью размазанным. — Вы же сразу записали меня в придурки и шуты, как я появился, — вскинулся он с отчаяньем смертника, даже зубы оскалил, — значит, догадывались! И именно меня вы подпихивали всем этим проверяющим группам, чтобы оставить о колонии впечатление недалеких работяг!  
— И ты успешно справлялся, спасибо большое! — ладонь грохнула по столешнице, твердый пластик скрипнул. — Какого хуя на этот раз пошло не так?! Я ни в жизнь не поверю в оправдание твоей дури романтикой, выкладывай сейчас же!

Судорожно вздохнув, Боунс поник, прислонился к стене и пустил начальство в свою голову. Он рассказал многое из того, что раньше утаивал в своей «личной трети головы»: огорчения, страх, смирение, умиротворение. Как его несколько лет расстраивало пренебрежение Бригадира, и он скрывал это, как тоска о единственном родном человеке превратилась в план объясниться с матерью и навсегда распрощаться с ней, избавляясь от груза. Как он был неуверенно рад обретению новой семьи, такой, нечеловеческой. Как, не доверяя самое личное вождю, он решился выдать это единственному приглянувшемуся и понравившемуся чужаку. И прочее, прочее, прочее.

Висящие на стене напротив стола электронные часы бесшумно отмеряли секунды, минуты. Телепатический сеанс давно завершился, и Боунс почти равнодушно ожидал приговора, пока начальник обрабатывал информацию в личной трети.  
Ожидание завершилось — Бригадир кинул ему коробку салфеток.  
— Утри свою разукрашенную морду, ебанат невыносимый.

Пока парень избавлялся от кровавых потеков, мужчина следил за процессом.  
— Ты должен был сразу рассказать о матери, все было бы проще, — проговорил он. — Обязанность вожака заставляет меня защищать вас всех. От внешних врагов, внутренних, и даже от тяжелых эмоций. Так это работает, мальчик. Чем больше и сильнее вы скрываете, тем больше я вынужден напрягаться за вас. В этом мало приятного, и я сильно недолюбливал тебя за твою скрытность. Моя ошибка в том, что я полагал — ты понимаешь, чем именно бесишь.  
— Я дефектный? — голос подвел, спрашивать пришлось шепотом.  
— Увы, нет, — начальник неожиданно засмеялся. — Таящихся немало, все бесите. Большая часть вымерла в первые месяцы, но все равно остались уникумы.  
— Волна самоубийств, я помню, — кивнул парень, возвращая оставшиеся салфетки на стол.  
— Помнит он, блять.  
— Что теперь делать? — пальцы зарылись в рыжую челку, жестко сминая ее. — Так стыдно. Я уже понял, что вы меня не убьете, просто чтобы я сам замучался совестью, но…  
— Придется сквозь карантин следить за этими твоими «друзьями», чтобы не упустить момент, когда они решат нам подгадить, — мужчина постучал узловатыми пальцами по столу. — А то, что они подгадят — вне сомнений. Мы достаточно за ними наблюдали, чтобы вычислить такое. Там всего пара безобидных особей.  
— Новичок и… кто еще? — осторожно полюбопытствовал Константин. — Женщина?  
— Нет, вот женщина к безобидным точно не относится. Ты вообще серьезно? Не видел ее, что ли? Один респиратор чего стоит… Я говорил о Панче.  
— Э?.. Он дезинсектор.  
— Посмотри общее впечатление о нем, поймешь.

То, как мирно они сейчас сидели и разговаривали, немного утешило Боунса, хотя было ясно — если Бригадиру не удастся обезвредить шайку «Лебедя», дни ксеноморфов будут сочтены, и в этом виноват он.

***

Кулак саднил.  
Рассказывать что-либо команде Том не стал. Он ходил злился, сбил кулаки в спарринге с Панчем.  
— Хэй, успокойся, Красный. Я не виноват, что тебя подружка наебала, — беззлобно подначивал дезинсектор. Он не успевал отражать удары. Половину так точно.  
Короткий правой, уход под локоть, короткий правой в открытый бок, блок.  
Том злился. Злился и паниковал. Наивный, влюблённый еблан.  
— Так, стоп! — рыкнул Панч после очередного пропущенного удара. — Я не успеваю, Энерджайзер. Иди там, что ли, потрахайся со своим коротышкой, а после продолжим.  
Том сжал и разжал кулаки, расправил плечи, но ничего не ответил.

***

Колонисты облажались с расчётами. Это стало понятно как только «Чёрный лебедь» вышел на орбиту.  
Здоровые люди кровью не блюют.  
Том заглушил двигатели, положив «Лебедя» дрейфовать. Подождал две минуты. Потом покинул своё место.  
Первый медицинский рукав пришлось нацепить Новичку. Парень почти синий, с пеной на губах, смотрел испуганно.  
Пластиковый замок тихо щёлкнул. Экран загорелся красным. Привычным движением Том выставил настройки на экране и поставил две ампулы.  
«Ожог пищевода и рак поджелудочной. Требуется хирургическое вмешательство».

Ожог пищевода у Новичка. Ожог пищевода у Панча. Ожог пищевода у Капитана.  
— Джун? Как там? — Том включает видеосвязь с грузовым отсеком.  
На экране Джун показывает средний палец в глазок камеры под потолком, а потом негнущимися пальцами стягивает респиратор и смачно харкает на пол кровью. Астероидяне в своём репертуаре.  
На предплечье отсвечивает медицинский нарукавник. Мулаты, болезненно скребущие пальцами по полу, «красуются» таким же апгрейдом.

***

Том просыпается в холодном поту и долго трёт глаза. До конечной точки ещё неделя или один гипер-прыжок.  
Том устало трёт глаза и наливает воды. Прыжок добьёт и так полумёртвую команду.  
Том садится в кресло. Том смотрит в мониторы. Том не завтракает. Он проверяет показатели навигации, медицинских капсул, внешних камер и запасов энергии.  
Под веки будто насыпали раскалённого песка. Браслет-анализатор попискивает предупреждениями об истощении.

В медблоке спокойно.  
— Доброе утро, страна, — Джун вяло машет рукой из своей капсулы.  
— Доброе утро, киндер-сюрприз, — криво улыбается Том, разворачивая кресло к собеседнице.  
Джун издаёт короткий булькающий звук. Это должен был быть смех.  
— Ты уже в курсе, да? — вопрос выходит скомканным. Ей тяжело ворочать языком.  
— Прости, если это было государственной тайной, — Том разводит руками. — Я подпишу договор о неразглашении.

Том тогда поговорил с Бригадиром. Колонисты были обеспокоены зависшим на орбите «Чёрным лебедем». Том честно хотел послать его нахер. Его, его ебучую колонию и не менее ебучую инициативу. С особым наслаждением он бы сбросил бомбу на бликующий снизу купол, но жизнь научила расставлять приоритеты.  
Сначала команда. Месть потом.

— Как остальные? — тихий голос Джун выводит из оцепенения.  
Пилот устало запрокидывает голову и медленно выдыхает через рот. Он выглядит почти как остальные члены экипажа. Полумёртвым.  
— В искусственной коме, — бесцветным голосом отвечает Том.  
— Ты похож на овощ, — не к месту говорит Джун.  
— Такой же сочный и спелый? — Том игриво вскидывает бровь.  
— Вегетативный.  
Первая и единственная шутка за последние две недели. И Джун снова отключилась. И корабль снова стал напоминать склеп. Такой большой и весь для Томаса.

***

— Том? Том! Помоги мне!  
Том мечется на койке. Он знает что спит, но что-то не даёт проснуться.  
Он видит множество красных глаз. Множество тянущихся к нему рук. Множество искривлённых пальцев. И неподвижного Боунса.  
— Том, помоги мне! — сидящая над ним рыжеволосая женщина безуспешно пыталась закрыть рану на боку парня. — Том, пожалуйста!  
И Том рвётся к ней. Под ногами что-то чавкает, в нос бьёт удушливый запах горелой плоти… А потом Боунс изворачивается и вцепляется зубами Тому в глотку. И уже нет никакой рыжеволосой женщины. Есть только боль и удушье.  
И Том просыпается.  
Браслет-анализатор больше не пищит. Том снял его как-то перед спаррингом с дроидом, а потом случайно сломал. Или специально.  
Одиночество выматывает. За время пути он успел связаться с несколькими мед-станциями и отправить им отчеты о состоянии команды. И попросить не совершать гипер-прыжки в радиусе светового года от корабля.

«Мутаген не будет убивать носителя, он жить хочет».  
— Ты облажался, Боунс, — пишет Том в своём дневнике. Или письме. — Но спасибо, что предупредил. Я оценил шутку. Жаль, что получилось не смешно.  
Наивный, влюблённый еблан…

***

_«Привет, мам!  
Это бессрочное письмо, и если ты его читаешь, значит, я нашел того, кому можно доверить отправку. Здесь не будет вопросов к тебе, только мой монолог, что ли. Ну или повинная, как больше нравится.  
Я все еще работаю в «Звездной Пристани», и мне это по вкусу. Отношения с другими жителями неидеальные, но мы все привыкли друг к другу. Раньше я присылал фотки, ты примерно знаешь, как тут что выглядит, так что мне не скучно здесь, на одном месте в почти (не таком уж и) пустынном мирке.  
Я пишу, чтобы сказать, что я никогда не вернусь домой, и, скорее всего, вообще прекращу с тобой общение.  
Это не твоя вина, правда. Я ~~уже не я~~ сильно изменился за последние годы, и теперь я часть своей колонии. Так уж получилось. Не горюй особо, ты же такая сильная! Думаю, ты сумеешь без меня.  
Я тебя не забываю, но ты выходишь из приоритетных фигур моего сознания (это не мои слова, чувак тут один красиво сказанул). Я помню все, что с нами было. Просто теперь я буду жить для колонии.  
Не знаю, что еще добавить._

_Твой сын Костян, все тот же мелкий оболтус, только теперь отправившийся в новую жизнь»._

Два идентичных письма прибыли на адрес немолодой низкорослой женщины с красными волосами.  
На одном письме стоял официальный штамп колонии «Звездная Пристань».  
На другом — марка неизвестного частного перевозчика почты.

***

Выдержки с новостных сайтов:  
— «Колония «Звездная Пристань» закрывается на карантин! Директор дал пояснения, подробности на стр…»;  
— «ЭПИДЕМИЯ НА «ЗВЕЗДНОЙ ПРИСТАНИ»! ГМО ИЛИ ТЕРАКТ?!»;  
— «УРОЖАЙ ОТРАВЫ — ЧЕМ КОРМИТ ЛЮДЕЙ ЗВЕЗДНАЯ ПРИСТАНЬ»;  
— «Колония «Звездная Пристань» под угрозой банкротства и расформирования. Анонимные интервью пострадавших от некачественной продукции»;  
— «Новое интервью от директора скандальной «Звездной Пристани»: «Мы не собираемся сдаваться из-за клеветы конкурентов!»;  
— «МУТАГЕНЫ, ТРУПНЫЙ ЯД, НЕИЗВЕСТНЫЕ БОЛЕЗНИ ИЗ САДОВ «ЗВЕЗДНОЙ ПРИСТАНИ»;  
— «Спонсоры «Звездной Пристани» игнорируют голос народа. Пикеты за закрытие колонии продолжаются…»;

— «СРОЧНО: ПОЖАР НА «ЗВЕЗДНОЙ ПРИСТАНИ»! Предварительные данные, число жертв…»

За два года карантина случилось немало всего, но очень мало хорошего. Хотя жители продолжали трудиться, товар почти не находил покупателя, ведь началась информационная травля. Несложно догадаться, с чьей стороны подул мстительный ветерок, быстро превратившийся в ураган, нагонявший на точки связи «Звездной Пристани» орды журналистов-падальщиков, каких-то дотошных экспертов, рвавшихся через блок карантина ради исследований, чиновников «я-за-народ», диванных критиков и доморощенных носителей справедливости.

Изможденные прессованием ксеноморфы сумели на некоторое время отпугнуть любопытных фотографиями и видео-вырезкой о якобы жуткой болезни нескольких рабочих. На самом деле это были тщательно выверенные и подредактированные кадры съемки трансформации в зверюг, но люди видели только чужую боль и ужасающие искажения тел. После этого людей пришлось успокаивать якобы найденным лекарством. Все эти «якобы» не дали колонии долгожданного покоя, вскоре ситуация снова захирела.

Не на что было покупать продукты извне, а последние компаньоны «Звездной Пристани» отвернулись от нее, дабы не замараться о грязную репутацию. Колонисты лишились мяса-птицы-рыбы, солей, специй, много чего другого. Только воду им пока еще поставляли. Поскольку удобрения тоже не привозились, запаршивели грибные плантации, много жителей получили отравление от них. Грибы больше не росли. От перехода на полностью растительную пищу хищно-всеядные ксеноморфы начали страдать уже физически, как муравьи-листорезы, оставшиеся вдруг без питательной плесени.  
Муравейнику грозило вымирание.

Бригадир не спал сутками и неделями, пытаясь вывернуться из сложившейся задницы, но к всеобщим мозговым штурмам приходилось прибегать все чаще, а идеи заканчивались. Клетка, в которую превратились купола, давила.  
Мысль о том, чтобы покинуть колонию, посещала ксеноморфов все чаще, но они не умели питаться планктоном, а больше живности на поверхности планеты не наблюдалось. Коллективное предчувствие окончательной расправы заставляло некоторых от страха терять контроль над той самой частью рассудка, что отвечала за личность. Никто не мог поддержать собрата, потому что общий разум показывал — сейчас все в одной лодке, а Бригадир уже не справлялся с должностью альфы.  
Убирать его не было смысла — лишиться вожака без замены в такое трудное время гибелеподобно.

Когда однажды ночью чудовищный взрыв разнес гаражи и устроил пробоину в центральном куполе, никто даже не удивился. Бело-зеленые клубы пламени стремительно выжигали смесь газов, образовавшуюся из-за засасывания атмосферы.  
Единый воздухопровод. Спустя минуту, горело уже всё.

Когда прибыли спасатели, их встретили догорающие руины. Выгорели даже каменные и огнеупорные металлические конструкции. От жителей сохранились куски особо толстых деформировавшихся до неузнаваемости костей.  
Удивительно, но остались двое выживших — на самом нижнем уровне подземелий, где пламя не сумело набрать полную силу. Спасательная группа выяснила, что колонисты охраняли гряду, в которой на дробленке из трупов своих больных товарищей пытались выращивать съедобные грибы.

Выжившие получили ужасающие ожоги, и было видно — в последние секунды пытались закрывать друг друга от огня, но одному все равно досталось больше. Он впал в глубокую кому, тогда как его товарищ пришел в себя в клинике.

Повезло, как утопленнику.

Константин осознавал себя существующим. Он был.  
Сквозь оглушающие всплохи боли по всему телу в голове ясно всплывали подробности о годах жизни в колонии, а еще трескучий шум.

Мозг посылал в эфир запросы на «соединение» с собратьями, и ничего не получал, терзаясь от этого паникой и желанием перепроверить, точны ли данные. Повтор за повтором, круг за кругом, Боунс глох от трескучей тишины.  
Потеря сигнала оказалась болезненнее сгоревшего до костей мяса.  
Они с мозгом напару осознавали, что стая мертва. Что больше не перекинуться идеями с приятелями, не подкатить к девушкам, не поспорить с упертым сисадмином и не выпить соку в компании взаимной неприязни с Бригадиром.  
Он в окружении чужеродных организмов, чужого тяжелого воздуха, болезненной гравитации.

Вся колония погибла, а он, виноватый в этом, лежит где-то на белой постели и бесконечно умирает от пустоты в голове.

***

— Алина Саксатова? Мы ждали вас раньше.  
— Далеко живу. Долго искала деньги, долго добиралась, — низкорослая женщина с густой сединой в красных волосах нетерпеливо ждала, пока ее оформят в регистратуре клиники. — Что там с моим сыном?  
— О, это вам лучше обсудить с доктором… Она скоро подойдет, потерпите, пожалуйста.

Конечно, пяти недель ожидания не хватило ведь…

Врач оказалась рослой и сильной брюнеткой с повадками гордой пантеры. Но прибывшую издали мать пострадавшего она приняла со всей возможной деликатностью. То бишь, решила подготовить к шокирующему зрелищу.  
— …Пострадало почти что 70% поверхности тела, такие шрамы не закроет никакая пластика. Несмотря на сильное истощение организма, пациент ничего не ест и не пьет, приходится держать на искусственном питании.  
— Он говорил что-нибудь? — мать взялась за голову. Скупая радость того, что ребенок жив, перебивалась болью за его инвалидность и размышлением о том, сколько же хоть примерно денег может уйти на лечение, и где их доставать.  
И с каждым новым объяснением врача проблемы обретали все больший вес, как будто старались затянуть в черную дыру.  
— Только бессвязно кричал первые несколько часов после пробуждения. Даже, простите, выл, — докторша словно бы сконфузилась выбранному описанию. — Мы все понимаем, боль ужасная. Держим на препаратах.  
— Так он, наверно, ничего не соображает под колесами, — порывшись в сумке, Алина нашарила бутылку воды и сделала глоток, чтобы успокоиться. — Черт подери, кто же мог так безжалостно спалить колонию…  
— Несчастный случай? — осторожно предположила врач. — На вашем месте, я бы не спешила судить, пока эксперты все не выяснят…  
Мать пострадавшего хмыкнула. «На вашем месте».  
— Вы вправе считать, как хотите, — спохватилась брюнетка. — М-м… Насчет лекарств — современные препараты не вызывают помутнение сознания. Если пациент по какой-либо причине ведет себя невменяемо, это не связано с лекарствами.

Тяжко вздохнув, Алина потерла лоб рукой и попыталась понять, готова ли она сделать решительный шаг и увидеть, что именно жизнь оставила от ее крепыша-сына.

Боунс не отреагировал на появление женщины в палате, продолжив неподвижно сидеть. Ссутуленные плечи и выпирающая угловатость скелета визуально делали его еще меньше, чем на самом деле. Бинтовые наклейки скрывали незажившие химические ожоги, в некоторых местах уже образовались красные шрамы. Почти все волосы сгорели, голову тоже закрывали бинты. Трубки капельниц казались связывающими путами.

— Костя… — женщина механически провела ладонью по своему лицу, надеясь стряхнуть с него кошмар. — Костик. Прости, что я так долго не приходила.  
— Я пойду, — предупредила доктор. — В коридоре санитар, зовите, если что.  
Алина слегка кивнула, сидевший же в постели парень никак не отреагировал.

Посидели молча. Женщина разгладила одеяло в ногах сына.  
— Получила твое письмо. Даже дважды, это было немного странно, но ничего. Не сержусь на то, что ты написал, если что, — она шмыгнула носом, понимая, что, если вдруг ее дитя превратилось в «овощ», то им обоим мучиться с этим до конца жизни. — Ситуация изменилась. Когда ты поправишься — домой вернемся… Там ремонт сделан, сосед помогал. С кошкой познакомлю, такой толстой и белой, тебе обязательно понравится…

Для дальнейшего монолога пришлось достать из сумки платок и промокнуть глаза от обильных, очень, очень долго сдерживаемых слез.  
— Было бы здорово, если бы ты ответил хоть что-нибудь. Или знак подал, Кость…

Когда она подняла взгляд, то сквозь влагу и слипшиеся ресницы увидела, что парень на нее смотрит, и вздрогнула. В до этого пустых багровых глазах теперь пробудилось от дремоты нечто хищное, чужеродное. Насколько Алина помнила, даже у раздраженного или озлобившегося Константина такого взгляда никогда не бывало.

Перед ней будто сидело что-то, нарядившееся ее блудным сыном. И голосом ее сына оно медленно глухо проговорило:  
— Я вас не знаю.


End file.
